That's Not Me
by ikkimassu
Summary: Yunjae! GS / Eps 04 - Rumit / Melihat Jaejoong tersenyum pada orang didepannya membuat Yunho merasa sesak. / "Sampai jumpa besok, Jaejoongie…" / "Apa maksudmu dengan satu bayi?" / Author sinting kembali setelah mati suri. Ada yang inget ff ini? / Balesan review. Selamat Membaca!
1. Eps 01 Gambaran Kasar

A/N:  
Re-publish karena dihapus… Bahkan belum 24 jam! Jadi begini rasanya ketika ff kita terhapus begitu saja. Terima kasih pada feeling author yang sudah memberitahu untuk mempersiapkan wp pribadi. Ckck.  
Mianhae, review sebelumnya ga di jawab author.  
Jika dalam 24 jam ff ini dihapus juga, maka episode seterusnya hanya akan author publish di wp saja.  
Episode 02 sudah di publish di wp author, alamatnya bisa di cek di profil author, ne.  
Yang udah baca Hard To Believe, teaser Hard To Believe 2 juga bisa di liat disana.

.

.  
**THAT'S NOT ME  
Cast : Yunjae! dan pair lainnya  
Genre : Angst/Drama  
Warning : GENDERSWITCH / CERITA KLISE / TYPOS / AUTHOR BARU  
Disclaimer : Semua pemeran milik Tuhan dan keluarganya, author hanya meminjam nama mereka.  
Terinspirasi dari banyak drama yang ditonton author.**

.

.

**Eps 01 – Gambaran Kasar**

"Kau gugup, hem?", tanya seorang wanita berusia 70an pada gadis muda yang sedang duduk di depan cermin.

"_Ne_, _Halmeoni_…", jawab gadis itu mengiyakan.  
"Apa _Appa _dan _Umma_ sudah datang?", lanjut si gadis.

"Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan.", jawab si nenek sambil mengelus rambut gadis dihadapannya.

CKLEK!

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, si nenek langsung menoleh kearah pintu sedangkan si gadis hanya melihatnya dari bayangan cermin.

"Boo… Kau cantik sekali…", _namja _gagah dan tampan yang membuka pintu itu hanya bisa bergumam mengagumi kecantikan bidadari yang ia lihat dari bayangan cermin di dalam kamar itu. Keduanya saling memandang melalui cermin.

"Yunho-ah, sedang apa disini?! Kau tahu tidak baik menemui calon pengantinmu menjelang hari pernikahan kalian? Keluar sana keluar!", kata si nenek kesal. Ia menghampiri Yunho dan mendorongnya keluar kamar.

Yaa.. Yunho dan gadis yang dipanggilnya 'Boo' tadi akan segera menikah. Kurang dari seminggu lagi. Segala persiapan, gereja, undangan, kue, dan gaunnya hampir selesai 100%. Tinggal menghitung hari bagi keduanya mengucap janji suci dihadapan Tuhan untuk mencintai, menyanyangi, dan selalu berada di samping satu sama lain sampai maut memisahkan mereka.

Setelah ditinggal calon suami dan neneknya. Si gadis menarik laci terbawah dari meja riasnya. Ia mengambil kotak putih kecil lalu membukanya. Cincin? Bukan. Isinya sebuah kalung dengan bandul yang diukirkan huruf dikedua sisinya.

Y. J.

Tali kalung itu sudah usang dan diameternya terlalu kecil untuk ukuran leher si gadis.

Gadis itu mengangkat kalungnya lalu memandanginya lama. Ia mengingat kembali obrolan dirinya dengan si nenek beberapa minggu yang lalu, ketika dia memberitahu si nenek bahwa dirinya akan menikah dengan kekasihnya, Jung Yunho.

.

.

===_flashback_===

"_Halmeoni…_", si gadis memeluk neneknya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Omoo~ Kenapa cucuku ini terlihat sangat senang hem?", tanya si nenek.

"Lihat ini!", gadis itu mengangkat tangan kirinya. Sebuah benda berkilau melingkar dijari manis tangan itu.  
"Yunho-_Oppa_ melamarku, _Halmeoni_! Dia memintaku menjadi istrinya!", jawab si gadis itu antusias.

"…", si nenek menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"_Waeyo Halmeoni_?", tanya si gadis cemas.

"Kau… Kau sudah dewasa… Gadis kecilku sudah dewasa sekarang… Ya Tuhan, rasanya baru kemarin aku mengajarimu cara berjalan.", kata si nenek sambil mengusap pipi gadisnya, genangan air terbentuk di matanya yang sudah mulai keriput.

"Jangan menangis,_ Halmeoni_… Kau harusnya bahagia untukku…", si gadis mengusap air mata si nenek ketika akhirnya menuruni pipi tuanya.

"Aku bahagia… Aku sangat bahagia…", kata si nenek lalu memeluk si gadis.  
"Ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui… Tunggu disini…", si nenek beranjak dari sofa ruangan itu lalu pergi ke suatu tempat.

Tak lama ia kembali sambil membawa sebuah kotak dalam genggamannya. Ia menyerahkan kotak itu pada si gadis.

"Apa ini, _Halmeoni_?"

"Buka lah… Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu. Ku kira ini adalah saat yang tepat…"

Si gadis membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah kalung. Di pandanginya kalung itu dan mendapati dua huruf yang terukir disana.

"Kau…", si nenek memulai ceritanya.  
"Kau bukan cucu kandungku…"

===_flashback end_===

.

.

.

===**THAT'S NOT ME**===

.

.

.

Seseorang berjalan tergesa di jalanan kota Seoul malam itu. Ia harus bergegas ke tempat kerjanya yang kedua hari itu jika dia tidak ingin di pecat.

"Maaf aku terlambat…", kata orang itu saat membuka pintu belakang salah satu restoran cepat saji di sana.

"Kim Jaejoong! Berapa kali kuperingatkan! Kalau kau tidak ingin bekerja denganku kau bisa membuat surat pengunduran diri, kau tahu itu?!", kata manajer restoran itu yang kebetulan sedang memantau kondisi dapur.

"Mianhae Sajang-nim… Jalanan sangat macet hari ini… Aku sampai turun dari bis dan berlari kemari.", kata Jaejoong, sebenarnya hanya beralasan. Ia terlambat karena ia mengambil dua _shift _ di tempat kerja sebelumnya.

"Terserah…", kata si manajer sambil lalu dan meneruskan kegiatannya.

Jaejoong yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap seperti itu tidak terlalu mengambil hati apa yang dikatakan manajernya. Bagaimana pun, itu adalah tanggung jawab dan konsekuensinya karena mengambil dua pekerjaan sekaligus.

Kim Jaejoong.  
Gadis muda yang enerjik dan selalu bersemangat.  
Bekerja sebagai editor majalah remaja disiang hari dan menjadi pelayan restoran dimalam hari.

Kebutuhan hidup yang tidak pernah berkurang memaksanya bekerja keras supaya bisa bertahan di kota sebesar Seoul ini sendirian.

Ne.

Sendirian.

Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal 3 tahun lalu, Jaejoong memutuskan pindah ke Seoul dan mencari pekerjaan disana. Tidak mudah memang. Apalagi tanpa sanak saudara. Tapi ia lebih senang seperti ini daripada harus menjadi beban untuk keluarganya yang lain.

Ia tidak punya kakak atau adik, setidaknya itulah yang ia ketahui selama ini.

Malam kian larut, jam di dinding restoran itu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Jaejoong sudah selesai bekerja di restoran dan bergegas pulang. Ia merindukan tempat tidur dan selimutnya. Besok ia harus bangun pagi dan pergi ke kantor majalah sebelum jam 9. Hhh… Hari yang melelahkan untuk seorang Kim Jaejoong.

BRUGH…

Setelah melempar barang-barangnya ke sembarang tempat, sekarang giliran Jaejoong melempar dirinya sendiri ke atas tempat tidur tuanya. Perlahan matanya terasa berat. Keringat masih basah di keningnya. Ia bahkan tidak berniat untuk sekedar mengganti baju.

.

.

"Hghhnnnghh…"

Pagi itu cuaca cerah. Jaejoong masih betah bergelung dengan selimutnya meskipun pikirannya sudah menyuruhnya bangun sejak tadi. Ia mengintip jam waker di atas meja disamping tempat tidurnya.

8.03

'Hh… Sudah jam 8…', batin Jaejoong.

"MWO?!", ia berteriak setelah menyadari dirinya sangat sangat kesiangan pagi itu. Ia bergegas ke kamar mandi, setelah menggosok gigi dan mengganti baju, ia langsung melesat keluar apartemen kecilnya itu. Ia harus cepat sebelum ia benar-benar dipecat hari itu.

Ia sudah tidak peduli apakah rambutnya rapi atau tidak, pakaiannya sesuai atau tidak, bahkan sarapan atau tidak. Yang ia pedulikan saat itu adalah pekerjaannya, sumber penghasilan terbesarnya.

9.12

"Hhahh… Hahhh…", Jaejoong terengah-engah saat sampai di _block_ kerjanya.

"Pagi Jaejoong-ah… Kesiangan lagi?", tanya seorang _namja _tinggi yang baru saja keluar dari _pantry_ .

"Nn… Hhh… Ne…", jawab Jaejoong masih mengatur napasnya.

"Kopi?", orang itu menawarkan.

"Ani. Terima kasih, perutku masih penuh.", tolak Jaejoong halus. Penuh angin? Ya.

Orang itu mengangkat bahu dan berlalu ke _block_ kerjanya sendiri.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Tanpa terasa ini sudah jam 4 sore. Saatnya pulang… untuk sebagian besar karyawan disana. Saatnya bekerja… untuk seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Ia sampai di restoran pukul 5 sore. Tidak seperti kemarin. Ia tidak terlambat.

"Kau tidak terlambat!", kata salah satu rekan kerjanya di restoran itu.

"Ne… Huhh… Aku tidak mungkin terlambat setiap hari, Yoochun-ah."

"Haha… Kau sudah makan siang? Astaga kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu? Ini bahkan sudah dekat waktu makan malam…", kata Yoochun pada Jaejoong yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti pakaian.

"Aku bahkan belum sarapan…", jawab Jaejoong enteng.

"Aishh… kau ini, hentikan kebiasaan jelekmu itu. Tidak bisa kah kau meluangkan waktu 5 menit saja untuk mengunyah dan menelan makanan?!"

"Aku baru akan melakukannya…", kata Jaejoong sebelum memasukkan potongan besar kue beras ke mulutnya. Ia bersender di kulkas sambil menikmati sepiring sarapan, makan siang sekaligus makan malamnya hari itu.

"Dan makanlah sesuatu yang lebih sehat…", nasehat Yoochun.

"Ini sangat sehat…!", balas Jaejoong dengan mulut masih mengunyah kue berasnya.

"Ah.. Memang sulit bicara denganmu.", lalu Yoochun mulai menata piring-piring, bersiap jika ada pesanan datang.

Jaejoong hanya memandangi rekan, sahabat, sekaligus tetangganya selama 3 tahun terakhir itu.

_Ne_… Jaejoong bisa bekerja di restoran itu karena bantuan Yoochun. Meski melelahkan, Jaejoong bersyukur bisa mendapat tambahan penghasilan untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya sendiri.

"Kim Jaejoong! Apa kau datang kemari hanya untuk bersantai dan makan seperti itu! Cepat catat pesanan para tamu diluar sana!", manajer galak itu berteriak dari pintu yang memisahkan dapur dan ruang kerjanya sendiri.

"_Ne_…", jawab Jaejoong sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

Bahkan ia belum 5 menit menikmati kue berasnya.

Hidup terasa sangat berat untuk seorang gadis 23 tahun seperti Jaejoong. Tapi, Jaejoong sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri ketika orang tuanya pergi untuk selamanya, dia, Kim Jaejoong, tidak akan menyerah untuk kehidupan yang bahkan tidak mengasihaninya sama sekali.

'Kim Jaejoong. Fighting!'

Kalimat yang selalu ia ucapkan setiap pagi dan malam hari. Kecuali pagi ini dan malam kemarin. Mungkin dia lupa.

.

.

.

===**THAT'S NOT ME**===

.

.

.

"Seharusnya aku tidak gegabah memberitahukan hal penting seperti itu padanya… Bagaimana ini… Mungkin sekarang dia sedang mencari keluarganya di Korea? Mungkinkah?", seorang nenek mencoba menahan tangisannya di hadapan anak, menantu dan calon-cucu-mantunya.

"_Halmeoni_… Sudahlah. Memang cepat atau lambat dia harus mengetahuinya… Tidak apa-apa _Halmeoni_…", kata anak laki-lakinya, Kim _Appa_, mencoba menenangkan sang _umma_.

"Tapi bagaimana sekarang…? Pernikahannya besok…", kata menantu si nenek, Kim _Umma _ dengan nada cemas.

"Kalau sudah begini, ya, tidak ada pilihan lain. Kita harus mengundurnya.", jawab Kim _Appa_.

"Keluarga Jung tidak akan senang mendengar ini…", tambah Kim _Umma_. Benar. Keluarga Jung tidak akan senang tentang ini.

"Aku akan bicara pada orang tuaku. Kalian tidak usah khawatir. Yang harus dipikirkan adalah kemana harus mencarinya.", jawab Yunho.

"Yunho-ah… Tolong jangan salahkan cucuku atas tindakannya sangat mencintaimu… Aku yang salah karena memberitahunya soal ini… Maafkan wanita tua tidak berguna ini, Yunho-ah…", si nenek kembali menangis.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu,_Umma_…", kata Kim _Appa _ dan Kim _Umma _ bergantian.

"Aku tahu, _Halmeoni_. Aku mengerti kenapa dia melakukan ini…", jawab Yunho.

Tapi dalam hatinya, ia merasakan keraguan. Benarkah calon istrinya itu pergi hanya karena ingin bertemu keluarga aslinya? Atau karena hal lain?

"Aku akan ke Korea besok lusa. Aku akan mencarinya setelah mengurus masalah penundaan pernikahan ini.", lanjut Yunho.

"Tolong, Yunho-ah, tolong temukan cucuku…", mohon si nenek.

"Tentu, _Halmeoni_… Tentu aku akan menemukannya dan membawanya kembali bersamaku.", jawab Yunho meyakinkan.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, kan! Sejak awal aku sudah tidak menyukai wanita pilihanmu itu, Yunho-ah! Lihat sekarang… Bagaimana _umma_ memberitahukan ini pada seluruh anggota keluarga Jung?! Kau senang melihat _umma_ malu seperti ini?"

Yunho yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman Jung langsung dihadiahi makian dari sang _umma_.

"Aku lelah, _umma_. Kita bicara nanti, _ne_…", kata Yunho sebelum beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"YA! Aku belum selesai bicara denganmu, Yunho-ah! Kembali sekarang juga!"

"Sudahlah, Sayang…", Jung _Appa_ mencoba menenangkan istrinya.  
"Apa kau tidak sadar, Yunho lah yang paling terpukul sekarang ini…", lanjut Jung _Appa_.

"Hh… Kau selalu saja membelanya!"

.

.

Yunho baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Mendinginkan pikiran dan hatinya yang tidak tenang memikirkan kekasihnya yang pergi tiba-tiba.

Ia memakai celana santainya dan sebuah kaus hitam polos. Ia duduk di tempat tidurnya, dibukanya kunci _smartphone_ miliknya, menampakkan photo dirinya dan kekasihnya sedang tersenyum kea rah kamera.

"Kenapa… Boo?"  
"Kemana aku harus mencarimu disana…? Katakan padaku… Kim Youngwoong, katakan padaku…"

Tanpa sadar Yunho pun tertidur.

.

.

.

===**THAT'S NOT ME**===

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 4 hari Yunho berada di Korea, di Seoul tepatnya.

Ia sudah berkeliling ke tempat yang dirasa mungkin didatangi Youngwoong, kekasihnya, calon istrinya, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Sore itu, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sekedar mengisi perutnya yang sejak pagi belum di isi. Ia memasuki sebuah restoran cepat saji dan duduk di kursi paling belakang dekat dapur. Ia menunggu pelayan mengantarkan menu makanan disana. Ia menoleh kesana kemari karena pelayan-pelayan itu tidak datang juga.

"Kim Jaejoong! Apa kau datang kemari hanya untuk bersantai dan makan seperti itu! Cepat catat pesanan para tamu diluar sana!"

Yunho mendengar seseorang berteriak di dalam dapur.

'Terdengar seperti manajer restoran ini…', batin Yunho. Dan ia benar.

"_Ne_…", suara lain kembali didengar Yunho, anehnya suara itu mengingatkannya pada Youngwoong.

'Apa kau sudah makan, Youngwoongie?', kata Yunho dalam hati.

"Maaf membuat menunggu, silahkan menunya…", kata seorang pelayan pada Yunho sambil menyodorkan menu makanan.

"Terimakasih…", kata Yunho tanpa melihat si pelayan.

"Bisa saya catat pesanan Anda?", lanjut pelayan itu.

"_Ne_, aku lihat dulu sebenta—", kata-kata Yunho tertahan ditenggorokan ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat pelayan yang ada dihadapannya saat itu.

Dia membatu disana. Dilihatnya seseorang yang hampir menjadi istrinya lalu menghilang, kini ada didepan matanya.

"Tuan? Bisa saya catat pesanannya…?", tanya pelayan itu sekali lagi ketika melihat Yunho yang hanya diam memandanginya. Apa dia terlihat aneh atau semacamnya? Pikir pelayan itu dalam hati.

"Youngwoongie!", Yunho tiba-tiba berdiri dan menarik pelayang itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Youngwoongie?", kata pelayan itu mengulangi apa yang dikatakan pelanggan aneh didepannya.

Setelah didera kebingungan selama beberapa detik. Pelayan itu, Kim Jaejoong, mendorong Yunho dengan kasar, melepaskannya dari pelukan pria yang menurutnya aneh itu.

PLAKK

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Dasar tidak sopan!", teriak Jaejoong setelah menampar pipi Yunho keras.

.

.

===To be continued===


	2. Eps 02 Bukan Sekedar Kebetulan

.  
**THAT'S NOT ME  
Cast : Yunjae! dan pair lainnya  
Genre : Angst/Drama  
Warning : GENDERSWITCH / CERITA KLISE / TYPOS / AUTHOR BARU  
Disclaimer : Semua pemeran milik Tuhan dan keluarganya, author hanya meminjam nama mereka.  
Terinspirasi dari banyak drama.**

.

.

**Episode 02 – Bukan Sekedar Kebetulan**

**.**

**Penjabaran Tokoh #1**

**Jung Yunho**

**.**

25 tahun  
Tinggal dan menetap di Kanada sejak berusia 7 tahun  
Pimpinan salah satu anak perusahaan Jung Corp.

.

.

**Kim Jaejoong**

23 tahun  
Tinggal dan menetap di Seoul sejak 3 tahun terakhir  
Bekerja sebagai editor salah satu majalah remaja

.

.

**Park Yoochun**

23 tahun  
Mahasiswa jurusan bisnis di salah satu universitas swasta di Seoul  
Bekerja sambilan sebagai karyawan restoran

.

.

**Episode sebelumnya:**

"Youngwoongie!", Yunho tiba-tiba berdiri dan menarik pelayang itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Youngwoongie?", kata pelayan itu mengulangi apa yang dikatakan pelanggan aneh didepannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Dasar tidak sopan!", teriak Jaejoong setelah menampar pipi Yunho keras.

.

.

BRAKK!

Meja tanpa dosa itu digebrak oleh pemiliknya yang sedang naik darah saat ini.

"Kau ini, benar-benar hanya membuatku pusing! Berani-beraninya kau membuat keributan direstoranku, eoh? Kau sudah bosan bekerja disini?! BEGITU?"

"Tapi _Sajang-nim_… Orang itu yang mulai kurang ajar padaku, apa kau tidak liha—"

"Berhenti beralasan, Kim Jaejoong! Aku sudah muak denganmu. Ini!", orang yang sedang marah-marah itu melemparkan amblop persegi panjang ke atas meja dengan kasar.

"Apa ini, _Sajang-nim_?", tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Itu uang pesangonmu. Mulai besok tidak usah datang lagi kemari untuk bekerja, kecuali jika kau datang sebagai pelanggan. Silahkan tinggalkan ruanganku, Kim Jaejoong-_sshi._", kata manajer restoran itu lalu kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertas laporan keuangannya.

Jaejoong yang tidak menyangka dirinya akan dipecat tidak hormat seperti itu hanya bisa diam, memandang tak percaya pada manajer-nya.

Si manajer yang merasa terus dipandangi lawan bicara dihadapannya pun kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang tersebut.

"Hhh… Kim Jaejoong-_sshi_, dengar. Aku memecatmu bukan hanya karena kekacauan hari ini, tapi juga karena performa-mu selama bekerja disini tidak bisa dibilang memuaskan. Kau terlambat, kerjamu tidak rapi, kadang kau tertidur saat bekerja. Maafkan aku, tapi ini semua sudah diluar batas toleransiku. Silahkan cari tempat lain yang bisa menerima sikapmu yang seperti ini.", kata manajer itu dengan nada formal kali ini. Bagaimana pun ia harus tetap terlihat profesional.

"Tapi aku korban disini…", gumam Jaejoong pelan, sangat pelan.

"_Ne_?", tanya si manajer.

"_Ani_. Jika kau memang memecatku karena hal yang kau ucapkan barusan, aku bisa terima itu. Terima kasih, _Sajang-nim_. Dan, maaf karena selalu membuatmu kesal selama aku bekerja disini.", Jaejoong bangkit setelah mengambil amplop di atas meja. Ia memberi salam terakhir untuk manajer, mantan-manajer-nya, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Di dapur, Yoochun dan beberapa pegawai restoran lain terlihat mengunggu Jaejoong dengan ekspresi yang beragam. Kasihan. Kesal. Ingin tahu. Dan semuanya menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama ketika Jaejoong tampak memegang sebuah amplop. Kasihan.

"Jae… _Gwaenchana_?", tanya Yoochun yang menjadi orang pertama membuka suara di dapur itu.

Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepala lemah, lalu berjalan menuju ruang ganti pakaian. Tak berapa lama, ia keluar dengan pakaian yang ia pakai ke kantor majalahnya pagi ini.

Ia membungkuk pada semua karyawan disana, tanda perpisahan. Tidak ada kata keluar dari mulutnya. Ia terlalu lelah hari ini.

'Aku sedang sial hari ini…', begitu pikir Jaejoong.

Sudahlah. Setidaknya ia masih punya pekerjaan tetap di siang hari. Mungkin dia akan beristirahat selama seminggu sebelum mencari pekerjaan tambahan baru.

'Ambil sisi positif-nya Kim Jaejoong. Ambil sisi positif-nya…', katanya dalam hati berulang-ulang.

Jaejoong keluar lewat pintu belakang restoran dan langsung menuju rumahnya. Berjalan dengan malas. Ia berhenti dan duduk sejenak di sebuah halte bis. Bukan untuk menunggu bis, karena rumahnya memang hanya beberapa blok dari restoran tempat ia bekerja, dulu.

Ia duduk mengistirahatkan kakinya. Entah kenapa, padahal tidak sebegitu jauh, tapi rasanya pegal sekali. Ia memandang kosong kearah jalanan hingga tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang menghampirinya. Orang itu memandang Jaejoong tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Dan tak bersuara sama sekali.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, Jaejoong pun menoleh kearah orang tersebut dan kalian pasti tahu siapa orang yang berdiri membatu disana.

"Kau!", Jaejoong bangkit dari bangku halte itu, ia memandang tajam kearah orang di hadapannya.  
"Gara-gara kau, aku di pecat dari tempatku, kau tahu! Dasar pria mesum!", lanjut Jaejoong emosi.

Pria itu, Jung Yunho, ia hanya memandangi Jaejoong disana. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus membalas apa kata-kata yang baru saja Jaejoong ucapkan. Hanya satu kata yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Satu kata. Satu nama.

"Youngwoongie…", ucap Yunho akhirnya.

Jaejoong yang tadi memandang kesal, kini berubah jadi bingung.

'Orang gila!', pikir Jaejoong saat itu.

Yunho berjalan selangkah mendekat. Namun, Jaejoong berjalan selangkah mundur hampir disaat yang bersamaan.

"Jangan mendekat! Atau aku akan berteriak!", ancam Jaejoong.

"Youngwoongie… Ini aku, Yunho. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?", tanya Yunho kemudian.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya 'Apa yang terjadi denganmu?', apa kau gila atau semacamnya?", balas Jaejoong.

Yunho kaget mendengar kalimat kasar dari mulut manis kekasihnya. Atau itu hanya pikirannya saja.

"Youngwoongie—", Yunho kembali berjalan mendekat.

"Berhenti, kau—. Siapa pun kau. Dengar. Di restoran kau memanggilku 'Youngwoongie' dan sekarang kau memanggilku 'Youngwoongie'. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu tapi namaku bukan 'Youngwoongie', OK? Dan, sebaiknya kau pergi ke psikiater sebelum kondisimu memburuk.", kata Jaejoong cukup panjang.

"Kenapa kau jadi kasar seperti ini, Youngwoo—"

"Aku bukan 'Youngwoongie'! Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Jelas?! Kim-Jae-Joong! Apa kau bisa mendengarnya dengan baik?", potong Jaejoong berteriak.

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"Dengar… Aku akan memaafkan perbuatanmu hari ini karena aku tidak mengenalmu dan kukira kau memang tidak sehat, oke? Permisi..",lanjut Jaejoong sambil membetulkan letak tas selendangnya lalu berjalan menjauhi halte bis dan 'orang gila' itu. Jaejoong memanggap Yunho gila, depresi, dan sejenisnya.

Jaejoong sudah berjalan sangat jauh. Yunho yang masih diam di halte bis masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu.

"Kim… Jaejoong…?", gumamnya pada kekosongan disekitarnya.

.

.

===**THAT'S NOT ME**===

.

.

Hari Sabtu.

Hari damai untuk seorang Kim Jaejoong. Sabtu dan Minggu adalah harinya untuk ber-hibernasi di apartemen kecil yang ditempatinya. Menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk tidur atau menonton televisi. Atau sekedar membawa pakaian kotornya ke _laundry_.

10.23 siang.

Jaejoong baru bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Seberat apa pun hari yang ia lalui sebelumnya. Ia bersyukur selalu bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, melupakan segala masalah yang terjadi di kehidupannya. Ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak kapan pun, dimana pun.

Siang itu ia memutuskan menghabiskan waktunya di apartemen Yoochun yang letaknya persis disamping apartemennya. Setelah mandi, memakai pakaian santai, dan menyisir rambutnya kali ini, ia bergegas pergi ke tempat yang bisa di bilang rumah keduanya. Setidaknya itu anggapan Jaejoong. Berbeda halnya dengan anggapan si tuan rumah, Park Yoochun.

"Jae… Aku baru mengepel lantainya, kenapa diinjak lagi…!", kesal Yoochun lalu kembali mengepel lantai yang ada jejak kaki Jaejoong-nya.

"Ups… _Mianhae_, Yoochun-ah…", kata Jaejoong sambil lalu ke dapur Yoochun.

Jaejoong membuka satu per satu laci lemari makanan di dapur itu.

"Yoochun-ah, apa kau punya sesuatu untuk dimakan? Kue beras kemarin sepertinya sudah tidak berbekas di perutku..", lanjut Jaejoong masih berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakannya untuk mengganjal perut langsingnya itu. Atau… perut kurusnya itu.

"Ada kimchi didalam _box_ biru dekat kompor. Tinggal sedikit. Habiskan saja.", jawab Yoochun dari arah kamar mandi. Ia baru saja menyimpan peralatan bersih-bersihnya disana.

"Apa sebelum kemari kau membereskan apartemenmu, Jae?", tanya Yoochun yang kini sudah berada bersama Jaejoong di dapur.

"Ha?", Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya memandang kearah Yoochun, mulutnya terlihat penuh mengunyah kimchi dan nasi yang dicampur bersamaan.

"Eu, lupakan… Habiskan saja makananmu…", lanjut Yoochun lalu mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air lalu menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong.  
"Makanlah pelan-pelan. Kau seperti tidak makan berhari-hari, Jae…", lanjut Yoochun dengan maksud bercanda.

Tapi faktanya, baru hari itu Jaejoong merasakan kembali nikmatnya rasa nasi di mulutnya. Benar-benar nasi sungguhan.

Bukannya Jaejoong sangat miskin hingga tidak sanggup membeli beras atau tidak bisa memasak sendiri makanannya. Ia hanya bermasalah dengan pengaturan waktu. Kadang ia suka lupa makan saking sibuknya dengan pekerjaan.

_Ne_.

Menjadi seorang editor bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah, ketelitian dan ketekunan serta ketenangan dalam mengerjakan tugasnya itu sangatlah penting. Belum lagi jika apa yang sudah ia kerjakan ternyata tidak mendapat persetujuan dari kepala editornya atau ada revisi untuk apa yang dia kerjakan. Maka, ia harus mengerjakannya kembali dari awal. Dari awal.

"Aku keluar sebentar, Jae. Jangan bukakan pintu untuk orang asing!", kata Yoochun saat mengambil sepatunya dan memakainya di depan pintu.

"_Ne, Abeoji_!", teriak Jaejoong dari dapur.

Yoochun yang mendengar dirinya dipanggil '_abeoji_' oleh orang yang bahkan lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Hati-hati di rumah _ne_, _Halmeoni_!", balas Yoochun sebelum menutup pintu.

"YA!", mendengar itu Jaejoong hanya bisa berteriak kesal.  
"Dasar, jidat-lebar! Apa aku terlihat setua itu? Bahkan aku tidak pantas di sebut _Ahjumma_…", gumam Jaejoong kesal sambil mengaduk nasi-kimchi-nya sebelum memasukkan satu sendok penuh makanan itu ke mulutnya, mengunyahnya lalu menelannya.

Tak berapa lama, _box_ kimchi berukuran sedang itu telah kosong. Ya. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak memakai piring atau mangkuk saat itu.

"Aahhh~ kenyang sekali…", Jaejoong mengusap perutnya dengan tangan setelah mencuci dan menyimpan _box_ bekas makannya ke tampat semula.

Hm… Sekarang dia bingung apa yang hendak ia kerjakan. Ia ingat pertanyaan Yoochun soal 'membereskan-apartemen', tapi ia terlalu malas melakukannya. Ia hanya ingin duduk diam sambil menonton televisi saja. Ya. Itu saja. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi gajah-malas saja.

Apa?

Kalian belum tahu? Yaa… Jaejoong suka sekali dengan binatang bernama gajah. Ia sering membuat ungkapan sendiri dengan memasukkan gajah didalamnya. Gajah-malas: untuk benar-benar berdiam dirumah sambil makan, siraman-gajah: ketika ia mandi menggunakan _shower_, pukulan-gajah: ketika ia menemukan seekor kecoa di dapur apartemennya, dan masih banyak lagi ungkapan-ungkapan yang ia buat.

Ia sedang menontong acara kesukaannya saat itu ketika ia menyadari sesuatu yang penting tidak ia bawa bersamanya. Boneka gajah? Sayangnya tebakan kalian salah. Ponsel. Dia meninggalkan ponselnya di apartemennya. Kenapa itu sangat penting? Karena siapa tahu ada pesan masuk kesana. Pesan yang selalu Jaejoong tunggu. Pesan dari seseorang yang dia sukai sejak beberapa bulan ini.

Ia kembali ke apartemennya sebentar untuk mengambil ponsel. Namun, raut kekecewaan terlihat jelas diwajahnya ketika melihat layar ponselnya yang kosong tanpa notifikasi pesan masuk.

Ia lalu kembali ke apartemen Yoochun setelah mengunci apartemennya sendiri.

Apartemen itu terletak di kawasan pinggiran kota Seoul sehingga tidak begitu padat. Di depan apartemennya masih terdapat sebuah lapangan kecil yang biasa digunakan anak-anak sekitar untuk bermain. Karena ini hari sabtu dan masih siang, lapangan itu terlihat sepi karena anak-anak disana masih ada disekolahnya masing-masing.

Apartemen milik Jaejoong dan Yoochun berada di lantai 3 bangunan berlantai 5 tersebut. Cukup lah untuk bisa menikmati pemandangan luar dari beranda depannya.

Sebelum masuk kembali ke apartemen Yoochun, Jaejoong sengaja melihat-lihat pemandangan didepan apartemennya itu. Meski tidak terlalu indah seperti di kampong halamannya di _, tapi Jaejoong senang berada disana.

Ia masih diam disana, menikmati hembusan angin musim gugur sambil menyenderkan badan di tembok penghalang yang tingginya sebatas dada Jaejoong ketika suatu objek asing menarik perhatiannya.

Objek asing itu adalah sebuah mobil mewah berwarna putih yang kini terparkir persis di lapangan kecil di bawah sana. Jaejoong yang penasaran karena jarang sekali tamu yang datang dengan mobil semewah itu.

'Apa itu mobil baru pemilik apartemen?', tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

'Ah… tidak mungkin pemilik apartemen sanggup membeli mobil semewah itu…', pikir Jaejoong lagi.

Karena si pengemudi mobil itu tidak kunjung keluar juga, maka Jaejoong memutuskan untuk masuk ke apartemen Yoochun. Namun ia tiba-tiba mendengar sesuatu yang mencurigakan…

"Permisi, _Ahjussi …_!", suara teriakan dari bawah sana.

"_Ne_? Ada yang bisa ku bantu", kata suara lain. Suasana yang bisa dibilang sepi memungkinkan suara-suara itu terbawa angin dan sampai ke telinga Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin bertanya… Apa… Disini tinggal _yeoja_ bernama Kim Jaejoong?", tanya suara pertama.

CKLEK!

Pintu apartemen itu kembali di tutup Jaejoong ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut-sebut dibawah sana. Ia lantas kembali mendekati tembok pembatas dan mengintip kearah sumber suara.

Dan…

'Astaga! Orang itu?!', teriak Jaejoong dalam hati.  
'Apa dia stalker atau semacamnya? Kenapa dia mencariku kemari? Ah! Apa… Apa… Apa dia pembunuh bayaran yang ditugaskan untuk melenyapkanku?', pikir Jaejoong mulai panik.

*Baiklah, sepertinya _uri -_Jaejoong terlalu banyak menonton film _action_ pemirsa sekalian…*

Dilihatnya _Ahjussi_ yang mengobol dengan 'orang-gila' itu menunjuk kearah apartemennya.

Jaejoong dengan refleks menjauhkan badannya dari tembok pembatas.

'Sial! Kenapa orang-orang disini mudah saja menjawab pertanyaan orang asing?!', pikirnya tidak percaya.

Setelahnya, Jaejoong bergegas masuk ke apartemen Yoochun lalu menguncinya dari dalam. Ia mematikan televisi lalu berjalan kedapur. Disana ia segera membuka ponsel _flip_ tuanya dan menekan beberapa tombol. Ia sedang berusaha menghubungi seseorang.

Tuut… Tuuut…

_Line _-nya sudah terhubung tapi belum diangkat.

Tuut… Tuuut…

"_Ne, _Jaejoongie _wae_—"

"Yoochun-ah, kau dimana? Cepatlah pulang!", kata Jaejoong begitu orang di seberang sana mengangkat panggilannya.

"_Waey_—"

"Ada orang mencurigakan mengikutiku, Yoochun-ah! Kau ingat pria yang ku tampar di restoran kemarin…?!"

"_Ne_…"

"Dia ada di bawah dan pasti sedang menuju kemari! Cepat kembali Yoochun-ah! Aku takut..!", Jaejoong mulai terdengar panik.

"Jae… Tenanglah. Mungkin dia hanya ingin minta ganti rugi atau permintaan maaf darimu atas kejadian kemarin. Kau janga—"

"TAPI DIA ORANG GILA!", potong Jaejoong.

"_Mwo_?!", Yoochun terdengar bingung.

"Cepat kembali, Yoochun-ah… Aku takut *hiks*…", baiklah ini terdengar serius jika Jaejoong sudah menangis.

"Aku kesana, _ne_? Tetap diam di apartemenku, _arraseo_?!"

TUT…

Sambungan diputuskan.

.

.

.

===**THAT'S NOT ME**===

.

.

.

"Jadi… Tuan Jung—"

"Panggil saja Yunho, tidak usah terlalu formal denganku.", potong Yunho pada penghuni apartemen tempat ia berada saat ini.

"Eu… Baiklah. Berhubung kau lebih tua maka akan ku panggil _hyung_ saja, bagaimana?", tanya orang tadi memastikan.

"Tidak masalah…", jawab Yunho.

"Baiklah… Yunho…-_hyung_, jadi kau mencoba mengatakan kalau teman dibelakangku ini adalah calon istrimu begitu?"

"Yoochun-ah apa yang kau bicarakan?!", tanya orang dibelakang Yoochun tidak percaya.

"Tenanglah, ada aku disini, ok?!", balas Yoochun menyakinkan yang dibalas dengan dengusan sebal dari orang dibelakangnya itu.

"Jadi, Yunho…-_hyung_, apa yang membuatmu sangat yakin kalau temanku ini adalah orang yang sedang kau cari saat ini?", tanya Yoochun lagi.

"Karena dia memang calon istriku, dia Kim Youngwoong, aku tidak mungkin tidak mengenalinya!", jawab Yunho kemudian.

"Lihat! Lihat kan?! Yoochun-ah, sudah kukatakan padamu dia itu orang gila, sejak dari restoran dia memanggilku 'Youngwoong'-'Youngwoong'. Cepat usir dia dari sini Yoochun-ah!", rengek Jaejoong pada Yoochun. Bagaimana pun dia ketakutan sekarang.

"Jae… Kita harus mencaritahu sebab-sebabnya dulu, dia juga tidak mungkin tidak punya alasan terlebih lagi kalian baru bertemu kemarin, iya kan?"

Memang masuk akal. Pasti ada yang salah disini. Pikir Jaejoong dan Yoochun.

"Justru karena baru bertemu kemarin… Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan orang asing dan gila ini masuk kemari—"

"Jae! Jaga bicaramu!", potong Yoochun kesal. Entah kenapa tapi Yoochun merasa harus mendengarkan apa-apa yang ingin disampaikan Yunho saat itu.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak mengalami kecelakaan lalu amnesia karenanya? Mungkin kau masih _shock_ atau—", tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Lihat, Yoochun-ah! Dia benar-benar gila!", kata Jaejoong frustasi.

"Dengar, Yunho…-_hyung_, orang ini…", Yoochun menunjuk Jaejoong, "…adalah tetangga disebelah apartemenku sejak 3 tahun ini. Jadi bisa kupastikan dia tidak pernah mengalami kecelakaan apalagi amnesia, dan kupastikan dia ini Kim Jaejoong, bukan Kim Youngwoong…"

"Kau dengar itu?! Sekarang pergilah dari sini!", usir Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Jae…", Yoochun mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik bahu lebarnya.

"Tapi… Tidak mungkin bisa semirip ini?!", Yunho pun kini mulai kebingungan.

"Kecuali kau punya saudara kembar, Jae…?", kata Yoochun yang tiba-tiba mendapat satu kesimpulan masuk akal atas segala kebingungan yang melanda mereka bertiga saat ini.

"Aku anak pertama dan satu-satunya, Park Yoochun!", tegas Jaejoong.

"Lalu apa yang mungkin terjadi disini…", gumam Yoochun sambil mengusap dagunya.  
"Apa kau punya photo Kim Youngwoong, Yunho…-_hyung_?", lanjut Yoochun.

Yunho terlihat berpikir. Lalu dia mengeluarkan dompetnya, mengambil satu photo yang terselip lama disana.

"Ini photo saat kami masih di SMA…", kata Yunho setelah menyerahkannya pada Yoochun.

Sebuah photo lama. Yoochun dan Jaejoong memperhatikan objek dalam photo itu lekat-lekat.

"Memang terlihat mirip…", gumam Yoochun.

"Ya… Dia memang sedikit mirip denganku. Ini hanya kebetulan saja, tidak lebih. Apa kau pernah dengar mitos bahwa kita sebenarnya punya 7 kembaran di seluruh dunia. Yaa. Itu mungkin benar, buktinya aku dan orang di photo ini, iya kan?", kata Jaejoong mencoba menarik kesimpulannya sendiri.

"Apa kau punya photo terbarunya?", tanya Yoochun tanpa memperdulikan omongan Jaejoong, ia ingin memastikan seberapa mirip Kim Youngwoong yang disebut Yunho dengan tetangganya, Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho kembali terlihat berpikir.

"Ku kira aku tidak membawanya. Eh tapi tunggu!", Yunho mengeluarkan _smartphone_-nya lalu mengotak-atiknya sesaat.  
"Ini photo yang ku ambil secara diam-diam saat pesta pertunangan kami…", lanjutnya setelah menyerahkan _smartphone _-nya pada Yoochun.

Jaejoong tidak langsung melihatnya kali ini. Ia menyandarkan badannya di sandaran sofa di belakang Yoochun.

Yoochun yang melihat objek didalam _smartphone_ itu langsung diam seribu bahasa. Ia membuka mata lebar-lebar saking kagetnya.

Jaejoong yang melihat Yoochun tiba-tiba diam pun jadi penasaran.

"_Waeyo_, Yoochun-ah?", tanya Jaejoong sambil merebut _smartphone_ Yunho dari tangan Yoochun.

Tidak sampai satu detik setelah melihatnya, Jaejoong bereaksi sama seperti Yoochun.

"Yoo-Yoochun-ah… I-inii—"

"_Ne_… Ini jelas-jelas bukan sekedar kebetulan, Jae…", kata Yoochun melengkapi kalimat Jaejoong.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa bisa ada dua orang yang sama persis seperti ini…?', pikir Jaejoong dalam hati.  
'Tapi meskipun kami memang mirip, Kim Youngwoong ini, dia… Dia jauh lebih beruntung dariku…', pikir Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba merasakan kesedihan mendalam dihatinya.

Dan entah kenapa, Jaejoong seperti punya keterikatan dengan orang bernama Kim Youngwoong ini, orang yang hanya ia lihat photonya. Seperti… Ada bagian kosong yang terisi dalam diri Kim Jaejoong, dan bagian kosong itu diisi oleh pikiran mengenai Kim Youngwoong…

.

.

.

===To be continued===

.

.

.

Alur terasa terlalu cepat?  
Mianhae… Episode depan akan mengupas bagian yang dilewat di episode ini.  
Dan mungkin teka-teki keberadaan Youngwoong juga akan terungkap disana… Mungkin aja yaaa… Mungkin loh… #plak  
Aku shock liat Youngwoong lebih cantik dari Jaemma dimari… ckck #dijewer-Jaemma (piku ada di wp)  
Gimana menurut pemirsa? Siapa yang lebih cantik?

.

.

**uriesky : ne... entah kenapa dihapus #sedih. monggo mampir ne, yang sering ya *plak**

**Aoi Ko Mamoru : sudah lanjut, semoga menjawab rasa penasaran chingu, neee~**

**js-ie : masih bingung? ne, tunggu aj ya, akan banyak yunjaewoong moment nanti, fufufu**


	3. Eps 03 Yang Terlewatkan

_A/N:_  
_sedikit perbaikan, Jung Umma jadi Kim Umma..._  
_perbaikan di scene yang di-bold-kan..._  
_Mianhae karena membuat pemirsa bingung. Karena author ini hanya lah author sinting biasa._  
_Seperti orang bilang: Tak ada gading yang tak kuning. Artinya, pepatah yang aneh._  
_Gomawo yo sudah diingatkan, Nara-chan *hugs*_  
_Yoyoyo Yunjae~!_

.

.

.  
**THAT'S NOT ME  
Cast : Yunjae! dan pair lainnya  
Genre : Angst/Drama  
Warning : GENDERSWITCH | CERITA KLISE | TYPOS | AUTHOR BARU  
Disclaimer : Semua pemeran milik Tuhan dan keluarganya, author hanya meminjam nama mereka.  
Terinspirasi dari banyak drama.**

**.**

**.**

**Episode 3 – Yang Terlewatkan**

—Malam ketika Jaejoong di pecat dari restoran—

Jung Yunho baru saja sampai di kamar hotelnya, ia duduk di sofa, kedua sikunya bertumpu di pahanya sedangkan kedua tangannya bertaut di bawah dagu. Tak henti-hentinya ia memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Setelah hampir seminggu dirinya mencari Youngwoong, hari ini, dia bertemu dengannya! Atau bukan dengannya?

"Kenapa Youngwoongie berubah seperti itu? Apa karena dia marah padaku? Apa dia masih kesal padaku?", gumam Yunho.

===_flashback_===

"Yunho-ah…", panggil seseorang dari luar ruang kerja Yunho, orang itu hanya menyembulkan kepalanya disana.

"_Wae, _ Boo?", jawab Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas-berkas yang sedang ia baca.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk? Bisa kita bicara sebentar?", kata orang itu setelah masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?", tanya Yunho masih fokus pada tumpukan kertas dan computer dihadapannya.

"Eum… Itu… Ini sebenarnya… Euh…", kata orang itu terdengar ragu.

Karena tak kunjung mendapat apa yang ingin di dengar, maka Yunho akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada gadis cantik yang duduk disana, menanti dirinya untuk mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Katakanlah, Boo…", kata Yunho, sekarang ia memandangi gadis yang merupakan kekasihnya itu lekat-lekat.

"Ini tentang pernikahan kita… Eum…"

"Ne?", tanya Yunho mulai tidak sabar.

"Bi-bisakah kita menunda tanggal pernikahan kita?", akhirnya dia memberanikan diri.

Hening. Keduanya terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Kim Youngwoong…", panggil Yunho, orang yang di panggil Kim Youngwoong itu langsung berubah sedih karena sang kekasih memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap, yang artinya pria tampan itu sedang kesal atau marah pada dirinya.

"Tapi aku… aku ingin mereka hadir dipernikahan kita, tidak bisakah kau mengerti? Ini peristiwa sekali seumur hidupku dan aku ingin orang tua kandungku menyaksikannya…",kata Youngwoong.

"Tapi semua sudah dipersiapkan, undangan, gereja… Semuanya sudah diatur sesuai rencana, Boo…", sepertinya Yunho tidak kesal lagi sekarang.

"Ta-tapi aku—"

"Aku berjanji, kita akan ke Korea dan mencari mereka setelah kita menikah, ne?", bujuk Yunho.

"Tapi…", Youngwoong kini menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan genangan air yang terbentuk di mata indahnya.

"Dengar. Kita tidak tahu keberadaan pasti mereka di Korea, Boo. Bisa saja butuh waktu berhari-hari bahkan berminggu-minggu mencari mereka, sementara pernikahan kita kurang dari 7 hari…", potong Yunho.

"Tapi aku—"

"Dan kita bahkan tidak tahu apakah mereka masih hidup atau tidak—"

JLEB

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Yunho, Youngwoong langsung mengangkat wajahnya cepat. Ditatapnya Yunho dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau berharap mereka sudah mati, begitu?!", kata Youngwoong tak percaya.

"Bukan begitu, Boo—"

"Kau mau bilang 'Aku tidak bermaksud begitu!', kan? Aku tahu, aku tahu!", potong Youngwoong sambil mengusap pipi yang basah oleh air mata itu dengan jari-jari tangannya. Ne, Youngwoong menangis.

Yunho bangkit dari kursi pimpinan itu lalu menghampiri Youngwoong, ia berlutut didepan kekasihnya yang duduk di kursi, meraih tangan halusnya lalu mengecupnya pelan.

"Boo, aku minta maaf, ne? Jangan menangis. Kau tahu itu sangat menyiksaku, hem? Aku mengerti kau ingin bertemu mereka, Boo… Tapi mengertilah juga, _umma_ tidak akan senang jika mendengar ini…"

Ya. Saat itu yang dikhawatirkan Yunho adalah _umma_-nya, Jung _Umma_, bagaimana tidak, Yunho hanya tidak ingin membuat perjuangannya untuk mendapat restu sang _umma_ agar bisa menikahi Youngwoong berakhir sia-sia. Perjuangan yang ia lakukan sejak masih di SMA. Karena sejak awal, Jung _Umma_ tidak menyukai Youngwoong…

Apa Yunho egois?

"Aku tahu ini terdengar egois…", lanjut Yunho.

Tidak bisakah Yunho memikirkan perasaan Youngwoong?

"Aku juga mengerti perasaanmu, Boo…"

Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain, menikahi Youngwoong secepatnya atau tidak sama sekali.

"Aku tahu, maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu…", kata Youngwoong lalu keluar dari ruangan Yunho.

'Maafkan aku, tapi aku lah yang egois disini…', batin Youngwoong sedih.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Kim, Yunho dan tiga orang Kim berkumpul disana, di ruang keluarga. Tapi bukan suasana kekeluargaan yang bahagia yang terasa saat itu. Melainkan suasana kesedihan, kekecewan, dan kecemasan karena…

"Seharusnya aku tidak gegabah memberitahukan hal penting seperti itu padanya… Bagaimana ini… Mungkin sekarang dia sedang mencari keluarganya di Korea? Mungkinkah?", Kim _Halmeoni_ mencoba menahan tangisannya di hadapan Kim _Appa_,Kim _Umma_ dan calon-cucu-mantunya, Yunho.

"_Halmeoni_… Sudahlah. Memang cepat atau lambat dia harus mengetahuinya… Tidak apa-apa _Halmeoni_…", kata anak laki-lakinya, Kim _Appa_, mencoba menenangkan sang _umma_.

"Tapi bagaimana sekarang…? Pernikahannya besok…", kata menantu si nenek, Kim _Umma _ dengan nada cemas.

Karena hari itu, tepat sehari sebelum pernikahan Youngwoong dan Yunho berlangsung.

Kim Youngwoong…

Menghilang…

===_flashback end_===

_Kim Jaejoong! Jelas?! Kim-Jae-joong! Apa kau mendengarnya dengan baik?_

Suara _yeoja_ itu terngiang di kepala Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong…", gumam Yunho.  
"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

.

.

.

===**That's Not Me**===

.

.

.

—Esok harinya—

Yunho kembali ke restoran tempat dimana dia ditampar kekasihnya sendiri, atau… bukan kekasihnya itu.

"Maaf.", kata Yunho pada seorang pelayan.

"Ne?"

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Youngw—, em, maksudku Kim Jaejoong. Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong?", tanya Yunho.

"Aaah… Dia sudah tidak bekerja lagi disini. Karena suatu hal, dia dipecat.", jawab pelayan itu.

_Kau! Gara-gara kau, aku di pecat dari tempatku, kau tahu! Dasar pria mesum!_

Lagi-lagi suara indah itu terngiang di kepala Yunho.

'Dia… Dipecat gara-gara aku?', batinnya.

"Maaf, tapi apa kau bisa memberitahuku dimana aku bisa menemui Kim Jaejoong?"

Pelayan itu diam sejenak.

"Yang kutahu, Jaejoong tinggal tidak jauh dari sini, dia menyewa sebuah apartemen. Kau bisa mendatangi setiap apartemen di sini dan mencarinya. Permisi…", lalu pelayan itu pergi.

.

.

Sudah beberapa apartemen yang Yunho datangi. Namun, ia masih belum menemukan dimana Kim Jaejoong berada.

Tunggu dulu. Bukankah seharusnya Yunho mencari Youngwoong? Kenapa sekarang dia malah mencari Jaejoong?

'Aku pasti sudah gila', batin Yunho ketika sampai di apartemen dengan sebuah lapangan kecil didepannya.

'Tapi dia Youngwoong! Aku tidak mungkin salah!', pikirnya lagi.

Yunho masih diam di dalam mobil mewahnya. Ia mengamati sekeliling sebelum akhirnya keluar dari sana. Ia melirik kesana kemari, mencari seseorang yang bisa ditanyai. Lalu ia melihat seorang pria yang baru keluar dari apartemen di lantai dasar. Kelihatannya pria itu hendak pergi karena ia berjalan menjauhi apartemen.

"Permisi, _Ahjussi …_!", teriak Yunho menghentikannya.

"_Ne_? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?", jawab pria itu saat menoleh pada Yunho, ia mencoba ramah meski pun sedikit kesal karena perjalanannnya terhambat.

"Aku ingin bertanya… Apa… Disini tinggal _yeoja_ bernama Kim Jaejoong?", tanya Yunho.

Karena sedang terburu-buru, maka pria itu langsung saja menunjuk kearah apartemen Jaejoong di lantai 3. Pria itu pun pergi tak lama setelah Yunho mengucapkan terima kasih.

Yunho pun segera naik ke lantai 3. Ia berjalan menyusuri jejeran apartemen itu sampai akhirnya menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sebuah apartemen dengan nama Kim Jaejoong terpampang disamping pintunya.

Yunho menekan bel dan melangkah mundur, menunggu orang di dalam sana membuka pintunya. Tapi…

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada yang membuka pintu ataupun menjawab.

'Apa dia sedang keluar?', tanya Yunho dalam hati.

Ia kembali menekan bel, menunggunya selama beberapa menit dan hasilnya tetap sama.

Ia menekan bel untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Setelah mendapat jawaban yang sama, Yunho berpikir mungkin Jaejoong sedang keluar. Maka ia putuskan untuk kembali saja besok hari.

Ia menuruni tangga dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa.

Ketika hampir sampai di lantai dasar, Yunho tidak sengaja ditabrak seseorang yang berlari kearahnya.

"Ah! Maafkan aku!", kata orang yang menabrak Yunho.  
"Eh? Bukankah kau…", lanjut orang itu saat melihat wajah Yunho.

"_Ne_?", tanya Yunho bingung.

"Kau orang yang ditampar Jaejoong di restoran, kan?", kata orang itu, Park Yoochun.

"Kau mengenal Kim Jaejoong?"

"Dia tetanggaku. Apa kau datang kemari untuk mencarinya?", tanya Yoochun.

"_Ne_… Aku sudah dari apartemennya, tapi sepertinya dia sedang keluar karena tidak ada jawaban saat aku menekan bel.", jelas Yunho.  
"Ah, perkenalkan. Namaku Yunho, Jung Yunho.", lanjut Yunho sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Park Yoochun.", balas Yoochun saat mereka berjabat tangan.

"Bisa kau sampaikan pada Jaejoong bahwa aku mencarinya? Aku akan kembali lagi kemari besok.", kata Yunho yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari Yoochun. Yunho lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Yoochun memperhatikan Yunho dari atas sampai bawah.

_TAPI DIA ORANG GILA!_

Kalimat Jaejoong saat di telepon tadi terulang di kepala Yoochun.

'Tidak ada orang gila berpakaian seperti ini dan…', Yoochun menoleh kearah mobil Yunho, 'memakai mobil semewah itu…', lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu ingin menemui Jaejoong?", tanya Yoochun yang sontak menghentikan langkah Yunho.

"Ada hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padanya.", jawab Yunho.

Yoochun berpikir mungkin saja Yunho datang untuk minta ganti rugi atau sekedar permintaan maaf dari Jaejoong. Ia memang tidak tahu kronologis kejadiannya saat Jaejoong menampar Yunho. Tapi perasaan Yoochun berkata bahwa Yunho adalah pria baik-baik.

"Sebenarnya…", Yoochun menjeda kalimatnya, "Jaejoong ada di apartemenku sekarang… Dia… Dia takut menemuimu karena dia pikir kalau kau itu orang gila.", lanjut Yoochun.

"Benarkah? Ah… aku mengerti jika dia bersikap seperti itu. Tapi… Apa bisa aku menemuinya? Sebentar saja, ada hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padanya.", tanya Yunho.

"Hm… Ku kira tidak masalah… Sepertinya memang ada kesalahpahaman disini. Jujur saja, aku tidak menyukai sikap Jaejoong yang selalu menilai orang dengan cepat. Itu sangat mengganggu.", kata Yoochun lalu memberi Yunho isyarat untuk mengikutinya.

Mereka ada di depan pintu apartemen Yoochun sekarang.

TING TONG…

"Jae, buka pintunya, ini aku…"

Terdengar suara orang berlari dari dalam ruangan dan dalam seketika pintu terbuka lebar.

"Yoochun-ah apa kau melihat orang itu? Apa dia sudah pergi? Apa—AAHH!", Jaejoong kaget ketika melihat Yunho yang ternyata berada dibelakang Yoochun.

"Masuklah…", kata Yoochun pada Yunho.

"Park Yoochun! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau menyuruh orang gila ini masuk?!", bisik Jaejoong pada Yoochun tapi cukup keras untuk bisa terdengar Yunho yang kini sudah masuk dan duduk di sofa.

"Jae… Kukira ada sedikit kesalahpahaman disini. Dan kupastikan padamu, dia BUKAN orang gila.", jawab Yoochun dengan sedikit penekanan pada kalimatnya.

Yoochun pun mengikuti Yunho duduk disana. Sementara Jaejoong masih berdiri di pintu.

"Jae… Kemarilah dan kita selesaikan semuanya.", kata Yoochun yang melihat Jaejoong hanya diam saja disana memandang Yunho dengan tatapan sinis.

Jaejoong mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya kesal. Ia berjalan menuju sofa yang diduduki Yoochun dan duduk di sampingnya. Jaejoong sedikit merapatkan badannya ke punggung Yoochun yang saat itu menghadap Yunho. Dan itu membuat Yunho tidak nyaman.

"Sekarang jelaskanlah…", kata Yoochun pada Yunho yang memandangi Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Dia… Dia calon isteriku…", kata Yunho dan langsung mendapat reaksi terkejut dari dua orang dihadapannya.

Dan Yunho menjelaskan duduk masalah yang dihadapinya saat itu. Tentang Youngwoong. Tentang rencana pernikahan mereka. Tentang kepergian Youngwoong yang tiba-tiba. Tentang dirinya yang sedang mencari calon isterinya itu. Tentang… Jaejoong yang ia sangka adalah Youngwoong.

.

.

"Yoo-Yoochun-ah… I-inii—"

"_Ne_… Ini jelas-jelas bukan sekedar kebetulan, Jae…", kata Yoochun melengkapi kalimat Jaejoong yang masih memandangi photo Youngwoong.

Keadaan hening sejenak.

"Ini gila…", gumam Jaejoong.

"Lalu sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau sudah tahu dengan jelas bahwa dia bukan Youngwoong kan?", tanya Yoochun pada Yunho.

"Aku… Aku tidak tahu…", jawab Yunho frustasi.

Ya, dia frustasi karena belum juga menemukan Youngwoong sementara waktu penundaan pernikahan tinggal sebentar lagi.

Yunho hanya diberi waktu dua minggu oleh Jung _Umma_ untuk membawa kembali Youngwoong… Dengan alasan undangan yang sudah terlanjur disebar. Melakukan penundaan saja sudah membuat Jung _Umma_ malu, dan meskipun dia tidak menyukai Youngwoong, ia tidak mau terlihat lebih memalukan dengan membatalkan pernikahan anaknya.

Melihat Yunho seperti itu, membuat Jaejoong sedikit merasa bersalah. Jaejoong tahu benar bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan secara tiba-tiba oleh orang yang sangat dicintai.

'Sepertinya ia berkata jujur… Apa aku bantu dia saja?', batin Jaejoong.

"Apa… Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?", tawar Jaejoong pada Yunho.

Yoochun dan Yunho seketika melihat Jaejoong dengan pandangan heran.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu! Aku berusaha menjadi orang baik disini!", lanjut Jaejoong dengan nada tersinggung.

"Sebenarnya waktuku tidak banyak…", Yunho kembali bicara.

Lalu Yunho menjelaskan mengenai batas penundaan pernikahannya. Tadinya ia tidak akan menceritakan hal ini, tapi, jika Jaejoong mau membantu, Yunho punya satu cara yang bisa membuatnya tetap bisa menikahi Youngwoong meskipun belum menemukannya. Sebuah ide gila. Sangat. Sangat. Gila.

"Karena itu… Menikahlah denganku, Kim Jaejoong!", kalimat terakhir Yunho setelah menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

.

.

===**That's Not Me**===

.

.

—Di sebuah desa beratus kilometer jauhnya dari Seoul—

Seorang gadis cantik tengah kebingungan mencari alamat yang tertulis di secarik kertas yang digenggamnya.

Sebuah alamat yang tidak sengaja ia dapat setelah melihat sebuah nama didalam kotak kalung miliknya. Sebuah nama yang membuatnya datang sejauh ini. Nama yang membuatnya nekat meninggalkan calon suaminya dalam kesedihan. Nama yang ia tahu dapat membawanya bertemu keluarga aslinya. Nama itu… Panti asuhan Bolero.

Dengan pakaian yang terlihat mewah dan berbeda dari penduduk di daerah sana, membuatnya sedikit menjadi pusat perhatian disana. Tapi ia tidak terganggu sama sekali. Pekerjaannya sebagai model di Kanada membuatnya terbiasa mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalah disini.

"Permisi…", ucap gadis itu pada salah satu penduduk yang ada disana.

"_Ne_?"

"Apa… Kau bisa memberitahuku dimana tempat ini?", lanjut si gadis sambil menyodorkan kertas ditangannya.

"Hm… Aku tidak pernah nama Panti Asuhan Bolero dan setahuku tidak ada panti asuhan di wilayah ini.", kata penduduk itu.

"Begitukah? Aa… Terimakasih kalau begitu, maaf sudah mengganggu waktu Anda", kata gadis itu sopan lalu kembali menuju mobil yang diparkir tidak jauh dari sana. Sebuah mobil yang ia sewa selama hampir seminggu dirinya berada di Korea.

"HHH….", gadis itu menghela napas berat setelah menutup pintu pengemudi mobil itu.

Ternyata benar, apa yang dikatakan calon suaminya saat itu.

_Kita tidak tahu keberadaan pasti mereka di Korea, Boo. Bisa saja butuh waktu berhari-hari bahkan berminggu-minggu mencari mereka, sementara pernikahan kita kurang dari 7 hari._

'Maafkan aku, Yunho-Oppa. Tapi aku benar-benar harus mencari dan menemukan mereka sebelum terlambat…', batin gadis itu yang kini bersedih dan mulai putus asa.

_Ne_…

Gadis itu… Dia adalah Kim Youngwoong.

.

.

===**That's Not Me**===

.

.

—Apartemen Yoochun—

"Menikahlah denganku, Kim Jaejoong!"

"_Mwo_?!"/"_MWO_?!", respon Yoochun dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

"Maksudku, menikahlah denganku sebagai Kim Youngwoong. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk mencarinya. Jika kau bisa menggantikan posisinya dalam pernikahan kami, aku bisa mencarinya kembali setelah itu.", jelas Yunho.

"Ku tarik lagi omonganku sebelumnya, aku tidak bisa membantu, Tuan Jung.", tolak Jaejoong sehalus mungkin.

"Aku mengerti ini ide gila. Tapi, hhh… kondisi keluargaku sangat rumit, dan... aku tidak tahu cara apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan pernikahan kami. Aku sudah melakukan semua yang ku bisa sampai akhirnya mendapat restu _umma_-ku untuk bisa menikahinya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya berakhir bahkan sebelum dimulai. Dan… hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang terpikirkan olehku."

"Tapi itu gila! Astaga, sekarang aku yakin kau ini benar-benar orang gila.. Hh… Orang gila dengan ide gila. Kau benar-benar sempurna, Tuan Jung!", balas Jaejoong kasar.

"Jae… Jaga ucapanmu…", nasehat Yoochun.

"Yoochun-ah!", Jaejoong tidak percaya, sahabatnya itu masih saja membela orang asing ini ketimbang dirinya.

"Aku mengerti jika kau hanya berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, _hyung_. Tapi kukira berpura-pura menikahi Jaejoong sebagai Youngwoong juga bukan ide yang bagus. Maksudku… Bagaimana jika nanti keluargamu tahu, atau bagaimana jika Youngwoong tiba-tiba kembali?"

"Kau benar… Aku tidak memikirkan hal sejauh itu… Lupakan saja apa yang ku katakan tadi.", jawab Yunho.

"Baiklah… Ku kira sudah selesai, kan? Maaf tidak bisa membantumu, Tuan Jung. Dan silahkan pulang karena Yoochun dan aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan.", kata Jaejoong pada Yunho.

Yoochun hanya menanggapinya dengan helaan napas berat.

.

.

===**That's Not Me**===

.

.

**—Kanada. Kediaman keluarga Kim—**

**"_Umma_, kau mau kemana? Kenapa membawa koper besar seperti itu?", tanya Kim _Umma_.**

**"Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri seperti ini. Aku akan membantu Yunho mencari Youngwoongie. Aku akan pergi ke Korea.", jawab Kim _Halmeoni_ lalu menyeret kopernya dan menyerahkannya pada sopir untuk dimasukkan kedalam mobil.**

**"_Umma_…", Kim _Umma_ hanya bisa menyaksikan mertuanya itu pergi. Ia tidak bisa mencegah atau pun turut bergabung dengannya. Bukannya ia tidak sayang pada Youngwoong, tapi, dia tidak bisa meninggalkan putrinya yang lain sendirian disini.**

**'Youngwoongie… Maafkan _umma_, ku harap kau baik-baik saja. Cepatlah pulang, Youngwoongie…', batin Kim _Umma_ sedih.**

**"Aku pulaaaang~…", sebuah suara memecah kesunyian rumah itu.**

**"Selamat datang…", balas Kim _Umma_ yang kemudian mendapat kecupan di pipi oleh orang yang baru saja datang itu.**

**"_Umma_, aku melihat _Halmeoni_ di depan. _Halmeoni_ mau kemana, _Umma_?", tanya orang itu dengan wajah menggemaskan.**

**"Dia pergi ke Korea…", jawab Kim _Umma_ lalu mengambil langkah menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.**

**"EEHH?! Benarkah?! Kenapa _Halmeoni_ tidak mengajakku? Aku ingin sekali pergi kesana…", orang itu mengejar Jung _Umma_ ke dapur. Ia bicara sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Kesal.**

**"_Halmeoni_ pergi bukan untuk liburan, _chagi_… Dia pergi mencari kakakmu…", jawab Kim _Umma_.**

**"Aishh… Menyebalkan! Kenapa _Halmeoni_ hanya memikirkan Youngwoong-_eonni_?! Kenapa _Halmeoni_ tidak pernah memperhatikanku?!", kata orang itu yang kini berjalan menuju kamarnya.**

**Kim _Umma _yang melihat sikap anak bungsunya itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Ia tahu anaknya yang satu ini sangat cemburu pada Youngwoong karena mendapat perhatian lebih dari sang nenek.**

.

.

===**That's Not Me**===

.

.

—Di Hotel tempat Yunho menginap—

"Aku harus bagaimana sekarang, Boo…?", gumamnya sedih.  
"Ku mohon kembalilah… Kembalilah…"

Ia mengingat kembali masa-masa indahnya bersama Youngwoong. Mengingat senyum manisnya. Mengingat mata indahnya. Meningat wangi rambutnya. Mengingat bagaimana rasanya ketika ia memeluk dan mencium kekasihnya itu. Tak lama rasa kantuk pun menyerangnya. Perlahan ia menutup matanya.

Namun, tiba-tiba Yunho kembali membuka matanya lebar. Rasa kantuk tadi menghilang begitu saja ketika yang terbayang olehnya adalah wajah Jaejoong dengan tatapan sinis ketika memandang dirinya.

"Kim Jaejoong… BooJae…", entah kenapa hatinya terasa tenang saat mengucapkan panggilan untuk Youngwoong itu dan menggabungkannya dengan nama Jaejoong.

KRIIING KRIIIIING…

Telepon di kamar itu berbunyi.

'Siapa yang mungkin meneleponku disaat seperti ini…', batin Yunho. Ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

11.02

Ia melangkah mendekati telepon dan menjawabnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"Selamat malam Tuan Jung. Maaf mengganggu Anda di jam seperti ini. Ada seseorang mencari Anda, ia mengatakan bahwa ia adalah nenek Anda…", kata petugas hotel itu.

'Nenek?', batin Yunho bingung.  
'Mungkinkah itu _Halmeoni_?'

"Aku segera kesana.", jawab Yunho singkat.

Ia bergegas menuju lobby hotel dan ternyata benar. Disana. Kim _Halmeoni_ sedang menunggu sambil berbincang ringan dengan petugas hotel.

"_Halmeoni_…"

"Yunho-ah… Apa kau sudah menemukan cucuku? Apa kau sudah menemukan Youngwoongie?", tanya Kim _Halmeoni_ begitu melihat Yunho menghampirinya.

"Eu… Belum, _Halmeoni_… Aku belum menemukannya…", jawab Yunho sedih.

"Astaga, Youngwoongie-ku, dimana dia…", gumam Kim _Halmeoni_.

"_Halmeoni_, ini sudah larut sebaiknya kita istirahat dan membicarakannya besok pagi, _ne_?", kata Yunho.

Yunho kembali ke kamarnya setelah mengantar _Halmeoni_ dan barang-barangnya ke kamar lain yang telah dipesan sebelumnya.

11.50

Yunho berbaring diatas tempat tidur, mencoba memejamkan matanya, mencoba melupakan kesedihannya meskipun hanya sekejap.

Kim Youngwoong… Kim Jaejoong…

Dua nama yang berputar di pikirannya saat itu.

.

.

—Di apartemen Jaejoong—

Jam waker gajahnya menunjukkan pukul 11.52.

"Yunho… Jung Yunho…", gumamnya pelan.

Jaejoong sedang berbaring dibalik selimut gajahnya, untuk pertama kalinya setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya, Kim Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur.

Ia meraba sekitar lehernya lalu menarik sesuatu terpasang disana sejak ia masih kecil. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul berinisial Y. J.

Melihat huruf Y mengingatkannya pada Yunho. Tanpa sadar ia pun tersenyum.

"Bodoh! Bodoh!", Jaejoong memukul sendiri kepalanya pelan.  
"Apa yang ku pikirkan…?! Kenapa aku jadi terbayang-bayang wajah pria gila itu?!"

Tapi sekeras apa pun Jaejoong berusaha, ia tetap tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Yunho. Ia akui bahwa Yunho itu tampan.

"Aishh!", Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.  
"Kim Jaejoong! Berhenti memikirkannya. Kau harus tidur karena besok kau harus kembali mencari pekerjaan tambahan! Tidur Jaejoong… Tidur…", katanya pada diri sendiri.

Tapi ada yang janggal di benaknya.

'Apa Youngwoong dan aku memang punya hubungan? Kenapa dia bisa mirip sekali denganku?'

.

.

—Di sebuah penginapan sederhana milik penduduk—

12.01

"Yunho-ah… _Bogoshipo_…", gumam Youngwoong dalam tidurnya.

Ia menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi karena udara malam disana yang sangat menusuk.

"Disini dingin sekali Yunho-ah…"

.

.

.

===**That's Not Me**===

—Hari Minggu. Apartemen Yoochun—

"Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku tenang sehari saja, Jae?", ucap Yoochun ketika melihat Jaejoong yang sedang mengacak-acak dapurnya.

"Aku lapar, Yoochun-ah… Aku harus pergi bekerja dan pekerjaan kali ini membutuhkan banyak sekali tenaga. Wah… Aku sungguh bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan secepat ini.", jawab Jaejoong semangat.

"Memang kau di terima kerja dimana?", tanya Yoochun.

"Hem… Di hotel. Jadi petugas kebersihan. Hhe… Hanya sementara memang, tapi gajinya lumayan!", jawab Jaejoong yang masih mengunyah sarapannya. Astaga. Sarapan di jam 2 siang?!

"Begitu? Yah… Semoga sukses…", balas Yoochun sekenanya.

.

.

.

===To be continued===

.

.

.

Hm…  
Speechless saya…  
Ada yang tahu kira-kira siapa adiknya Youngwoong?

**aichan : gpp chingu. ini sudah ya lanjutannya ^_^**

**irengiovanny : abang jenong o_O. ckck. bisa aja nih bikin panggilannya *ngikutin ahhh***

**xxruuxx : segala sesuatu bisa saja terjadi di dunia ini chingu *ngomong gaje*. sudah lanjut. monggo dibaca ne *maksa***

**.**

**.**

**Episode ini juga terbit di ikkimassuu. wordpress 2012/ 08/ 29/ episode-03-yang-terlewatkan/**


	4. Eps 04 Rumit

**THAT'S NOT ME  
Cast : Yunjae! dan pair lainnya  
Genre : Angst/Drama  
Warning : GENDERSWITCH | CERITA KLISE | TYPOS | AUTHOR BARU  
Disclaimer : Semua pemeran milik Tuhan dan keluarganya, author hanya meminjam nama mereka.  
Terinspirasi dari banyak drama.**

**.**

**.**

**Episode 4 – Rumit**

**Penjabaran Tokoh #2**

**Shim Changmin  
25 tahun  
editor majalah remaja  
berpenampilan layaknya seorang editor biasa, namun sebenarnya…**

**.**

**Kim Junsu  
17 tahun  
siswi SMA  
enerjik, supel, keras kepala, selera fashion yang tidak biasa, belum pernah jatuh cinta**

**.**

_**Episode sebelumnya:  
**__"Kim Jaejoong… BooJae…"  
"Kim Jaejoong! Berhenti memikirkannya. Kau harus tidur karena besok kau harus kembali mencari pekerjaan tambahan! Tidur Jaejoong… Tidur…"  
"Yunho-ah… Bogoshipo… Disini dingin sekali Yunho-ah…"_

.

.

"Ayo bekerja dengan giat, Kim Jaejoong!", Jaejoong mengepalkan tangan ke udara, diraihnya peralatan bersih-bersih yang sudah disiapkan lalu bergegas menuju target utamanya, lobby hotel.

Ia bertugas membersihkan meja dan sofa yang berjejer disepanjang lobby tempat para tamu istirahat atau sekedar berbincang satu sama lain.

09.24 p.m waktu setempat.

Sebentar lagi shift Jaejoong berakhir. Ne, dia bekerja sebagai petugas kebersihan hotel mulai dari jam 3 sore sampai jam 10 malam. Singkat bukan? Karena dia hanya pekerja sementara sampai petugas tetapnya sembuh dari sakit.

"Hhh… Seharusnya aku lebih sering membereskan apartemenku sendiri, jadinya kan aku terbiasa dan tidak akan sepegal ini…", keluh Jaejoong sambil memijat sendiri pundak kanan dengan tangan kirinya.

Sambil menunggu waktunya habis dan menunggu bayaran untuknya hari itu –dia dibayar per hari, Jaejoong berkeliling sekitar lantai dasar hotel itu. Ia memakai seragam petugas kebersihan, jadi dia tidak akan dicurigai atau pun di usir oleh petugas security disana. Percayalah, Kim Jaejoong sudah terbiasa menjadi objek pengusiran dimana pun dan kapan pun. Kasihan sekali.

"Aishh.. kenapa waktu berjalan sangat lambat disini… Ayolah, aku ingin pulang…", gumamnya pelan.

Jaejoong berjalan melewati lift ketika benda itu terbuka dan menghamburkan seluruh penghuni yang menggunakannya itu. Sesaat Jaejoong terjebak di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang merupakan wisatawan asing itu. Jaejoong tidak bisa melangkah maju maupun mundur. Setidaknya sampai orang-orang itu pergi semua.

"Astaga kacamataku… Tolong. Kacamataku jatuh…", terdengar sebuah suara perempuan tua di depan lift.

Jaejoong yang melihat orang itu kebingungan lantas menghampirinya lalu bertanya,

"Nenek mencari apa?", tanya Jaejoong sopan.

"Kacamataku, tolong, kacamataku terjatuh, aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.", jawab nenek itu.

"Hmm… Sebentar", Jaejoong melirik ke sekeliling lift mencari benda yang dimaksud. Dan, bingo!  
"Ah! Itu disana…", Jaejoong berjalan ke sudut dan mengambil kacamata si nenek yang sepertinya tidak sengaja tertendang hingga ke sana.

"Ini, Nek. Tapi sepertinya kacamatamu rusak…", kata Jaejoong menyerahkan kacamata yang batang frame-nya patah dan kacanya yang sedikit retak.

"Astaga… Kau benar. Aku harus membeli yang baru.", kata nenek itu sedih.

"Eum… Kalau kacamata nenek rusak begini, bagaimana nenek melihat, nenek mau kemana?", tanya Jaejoong peduli.

"Ah... Tidak apa, aku akan menunggu cucuku saja disini. Terima kasih", kata nenek itu sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu? Baiklah…", Jaejoong pun pamit dan melanjutkan kembali sesi 'jalan-jalan'nya.

Nenek itu memperhatikan kacamata di genggamannya.

"Ini benar-benar rusak…", gumam nenek itu. Tapi meskipun tahu barang itu rusak, ia mengangkat benda itu ke depan matanya, ia melihat orang yang tadi membantunya, ia melihat Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan menjauh. Ia terus memperhatikannya, entah kenapa, ia mengunggu Jaejoong membalikkan badan ke arahnya.

Dan benar saja. Saat hampir menuju tikungan di ujung lobby hotel itu, Jaejoong membalikkan badannya, tersenyum dan membungkuk sekilas kearah nenek tadi.

"Youngwoongie!", gumam nenek itu. Ia yakin ia melihat cucunya dengan bantuan kacamata rusak itu.  
"YOUNGWOONGIE!", teriak si nenek, tapi orang yang ia teriaki sudah menghilang di ujung sana.

DING!  
Pintu lift lain terbuka, mengeluarkan beberapa penghuni hotel dengan urusannya masing-masing. Salah satunya adalah pria tampan yang tidak lain adalah Jung Yunho.

"YOUNGWOONGIE!", seketika Yunho mencari sumber teriakan itu. Dan dilihatnya Kim Halmeoni yang berteriak sambil memegangi kacamata didepan wajahnya. Yunho menghampiri Kim Halmeoni dengan tergesa.

"Halmeoni? Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Yunho heran.

"Yunho-ah! Tadi disini… tadi ada Youngwoongie disini, Yunho-ah! Dia ada disini, di hotel ini, bersama kita Yunho-ah!", jawab Kim Halmeoni sedikit histeris.

"Halmeoni, kacamatamu rusak?", tanya Yunho sebelum menganggapi perkataan Kim Halmeoni sebelumnya.  
"Kau mungkin salah lihat. Youngwoong tidak ada disini.", lanjut Yunho.

"Tapi aku benar-benar melihatnya! Aku tidak mungkin tidak mengenali cucu kesayanganku, Yunho-ah!", sangkal Kim Halmeoni.

'Apa Halmeoni melihat Jaejoong disini?', tanya Yunho dalam hati. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling berharap bisa menemukan jejak orang yang ia maksud.

"Yunho-ah… Youngwoongie ada disini tadi…", kata Kim Halmeoni lagi, terdengar putus asa karena sepertinya Yunho tidak mempercayainya.

"Halmeoni, kalau pun yang kau lihat tadi adalah Youngwoong dia pasti tidak akan pergi begitu saja kan?"

Yunho benar. Kim Halmeoni mulai kembali tenang.

"Tapi… Aku sangat yakin, Yunho-ah…", gumam Kim halmeoni pelan.

"Aku tahu kau merindukan Youngwoong, begitu pun aku, Halmeoni…", kata Yunho menenangkan Kim Halmeoni.

"Youngwoongie… Pulanglah Youngwoongie…", lanjut Kim Halmeoni, kali ini ia tidak bisa lagi menahan air yang keluar dari mata tuanya itu.

'Apa Kim Jaejoong tadi disini?', tanya Yunho dalam hati.

.

.

That's Not Me

.

.

"Hahh… Akhirnya dapat juga…", ucap Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar hotel, ia kembali berpenampilan layaknya Kim Jaejoong sehari-hari. Ia berjalan pelan sambil menghitung uang didalam amplop yang baru saja ia dapat. Percaya atau tidak, Kim Jaejoong lebih senang dibayar cash!

Ditengah keasyikannya menghitung uang dan membayangkan akan-makan-malam-apa dirinya hari itu, tiba-tiba dirinya ditabrak, atau lebih tepatnya menabrak seseorang yang hendak masuk ke hotel.

"HEY!", kata orang itu, kesal.

"Ah maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja maa—", balas Jaejoong cepat tapi kemudian berhenti ketika melihat wajah orang dihadapannya saat itu.

"C-Changmin-sshi?", tanya Jaejoong sedikit heran.

"O?! Kim Jaejoong? Wah, sungguh suatu kejutan bertemu denganmu disini.", kata orang yang diketahui bernama Changminn itu.

10 menit kemudian.

"Apa tidak apa aku mengajakmu makan malam? Ini sudah sangat larut…", gumam Changmin sambil melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 10.35. Mereka sedang di restoran tepat disamping hotel.

"Tidak apa selama kau yang mentraktirku, haha…", jawab Jaejoong terdengar bercanda. Padahal itu lah isi hatinya.

"Dasar kau ini. Hm… Aku sering ke hotel ini tapi baru sekarang melihatmu, apa kau baru menemui seseorang disini?", tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Ani… Aku baru selesai bekerja.", jawab Jaejoong lalu meminum jus strawberry yang baru saja sampai di meja.

"Oo…", Changmin hanya ber-'O' ria tak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Kau bilang kau sering kemari, kau menemui seseorang? Kekasihmu?", tanya Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan sedotan di mulutnya.

"Ah? Bukan, aku menemui ibuku disini…", jawab Changmin.

"O? Malam-malam seperti ini? Apa ibumu menginap disini?", tanya Jaejoong kemudian.

"Lebih dari itu, ibuku pemilik hotel ini.", jawab Changmin santai.

"*Uhuk* P—Pemilik hotel ini? Benarkah?", kata Jaejoong sedikit tersedak.

"Tentu saja… bohong.", balas Changmin sambil tersenyum.

"A.. Ahaha… Hahaha… Kau punya selera humor yang bagus Changmin-sshi. Tentu saja kau berbohong. Kalau benar kau pemilik hotel ini, kenapa pula kau bekerja denganku sebagai editor majalah, iya kan? Kau pasti akan mewarisi hotel ini. Hahaha…", kata Jaejoong menjabarkan pendapatnya.

Changmin hanya tersenyum mendengar omongan Jaejoong. Ia selalu senang melihat Jaejoong tertawa seperti sekarang.

.

"Selamat datang, Tuan.", sapa pelayan restoran itu pada pria tampan yang baru saja masuk.

Ia duduk dan memesan secangkir kopi saat itu. Sambil menunggu, ia mengeluarkan smartphone-nya dan men-dial nomor seseorang.

#Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang tida—#

TUTT

"Hhh… Aku harus bagaimana Boo…?", tanya pria itu sambil memandangi photo kekasihnya di dalam smartphone tersebut.

"_A.. Ahaha… Hahaha… Kau punya selera humor yang bagus Changmin-sshi. Tentu saja kau berbohong. Kalau benar kau pemilik hotel ini, kenapa pula kau bekerja denganku sebagai editor majalah, iya kan? Kau pasti akan mewarisi hotel ini. Hahaha…"_

Pria itu mengerutkan dahi ketika mendengar suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya, suara yang mengingatkanya pada wanita yang dicintainya.

Jung Yunho, pria itu membalikkan badannya kearah suara tadi lalu mendapati Kim Jaejoong yang sedang berbincang dengan lawan bicaranya disudut restoran.

Ternyata memang benar dugaannya tadi, yang dilihat Kim Halmeoni adalah Jaejoong. Tapi, kenapa Jaejoong ada disini? Malam-malam seperti ini dan… bersama seseorang.

Melihat Jaejoong tersenyum pada orang didepannya membuat Yunho merasa sesak.

Tunggu dulu.

Kenapa dia merasa seperti itu? Itu Kim Jaejoong yang baru dia temui beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan Kim Jaejoong bukan siapa-siapa bagi seorang Jung Yunho. Bukan siapa-siapa.

.

.

That's Not Me

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mentraktir dan mengantarku Changmin-sshi.", kata Jaejoong ketika mobil Changmin sudah berada di depan gedung apartemennya.

"Ne. Tidurlah, jangan sampai kau kesiangan besok.", jawab Changmin sambil memandangi Jaejoong yang sedang melepaskan seatbelt-nya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih ne, Changmin-sshi.", Jaejoong tersenyum pada Changmin.

"Tunggu, Kim Jaejoong.", Changmin menahan Jaejoong yang hendak membuka pintu mobil.

"Ne?"

"Eum… Aku tahu kita tidak terlalu akrab, tapi bisakah kau menghilangkan 'sshi' ketika bicara denganku? Maksudku… Bisakah kita mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain mulai saat ini?", tanya Changmin hati-hati.

Jaejoong memandangi Changmin tanpa berkedip selama beberapa saat membuat Changmin sedikit gugup.

"Ahaha… Tentu saja.", jawab Jaejoong sambil menepuk bahu Changmin.  
"Sampai jumpa besok, Changmin-ah.", ucap Jaejoong terakhir kalinya sebelum benar-benar keluar dan menuju apartemennya.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Jaejoongie…", gumam Changmin, senyum kesenangan menghiasi wajahnya saat itu.  
"Huff… Tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan…", lanjutnya ketika Jaejoong sudah keluar.

DRRTTT DRRTTT

"Yeoboseyo?", Changmin menjawab teleponnya.

#Changmin-ah, kau sudah memikirkannya?#

"Memikirkan apa?", tanya Changmin pura-pura tidak tahu.

#Aish… Kau ini. Tentang calon istrimu, kau sudah lihat photonya kan? Ayolah, Changmin-ah, sampai kapan kau membiarkan wanita tua ini kesepian dihari tuanya? Setidaknya berikan cucu kepadaku, ne?#

"Umma… Apa yang umma bicarakan? Aku masih muda dan aku belum mau menikah, apalagi dijodohkan seperti ini. Lagipula aku sudah punya orang yang kusukai!"

#Kalau begitu cepat bawa gadis itu kepadaku dan kita atur pernikahan kalian secepatnya! #

"Tidak sesederhana itu, Umma…", balas Changmin.

#Kenapa? Apa gadis itu tidak menyukaimu? Ah! Atau kau belum menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?#

"Aku tidak tahu, dan aku memang belum mengatakan apapun padanya, Umma…"

#Astaga… Changmin-ah, dengarkan Umma, ne. Cepat katakan perasaanmu padanya sebelum dia menemukan atau ditemukan orang lain! Kau harus bergerak cepat! Jika dalam bulan ini kau tidak juga membawa gadis itu, maka kau harus bersiap dengan perjodohan yang appa-mu atur dengan rekan bisnisnya.#

"Umma! Demi apapun, orang yang dijodohkan denganku itu masih…err bocah! Umma sendiri yang bilang dia masih SMA, iya kan?!"

#Aish… Kau seperti tidak tahu appa-mu saja. Makanya, bawa gadis pilihanmu secepatnya supaya appa-mu berubah pikiran!#

"HH… Akan kuusahakan…", Changmin menghembuskan napas berat dan menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Changmin memandang kearah apartemen Jaejoong sebelum menginjak gas dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

That's Not Me

.

.

Kanada. Kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Junsuie. Turun, Sayang. Sarapan sudah siap!", teriak Kim Umma dari dapur.

15 menit berlalu.

"Aish… Anak itu, mentang-mentang sedang libur dia pikir bisa bangun siang sesukanya?! Anak gadis macam apa itu…", kata Kim Umma sambil melepas apronnya dan meletakkannya di kursi. Ia naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar anak keduanya, atau sebenarnya anak pertama dan satu-satunya.

"Junsuie!", teriak Kim Umma dari depan pintu kamar Junsu.  
"Buka pintunya… Sampai kapan kau mau tidur dan bermalas-malasan?!"  
Karena sudah kesal, Kim Umma membuka pintu kamar Junsu kasar.

"Juns—", kekesalannya seketika menghilang saat mendapati kamar anaknya kosong tak berpenghuni.

Ia berlari kekamar mandi di dalam kamar itu, berharap mendapati anaknya ada disana. Tapi… Nihil.

Ia berlari ke telepon di kamar Junsu dan mencoba menghubungi ponsel anaknya itu, dan… nomor Junsu tidak aktif.

"Ya Tuhan… Kemana anak itu?!", Kim Umma semakin panik. Ia hendak menghubungi suaminya ketika sesuatu di atas tempat tidur Junsu menyita perhatiannya. Sebuah surat. Dengan cepat Kim Umma mengambil dan membuka surat itu.

_Umma…! *Kisseu* Muahh…  
Aku tahu umma akan marah padaku setelah ini. Tapi aku ingin sekali pergi ke Korea. Jangan khawatir umma, aku sudah dewasa dan aku bisa menjaga diri. Jika umma sedang membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah lepas landas sekarang, aku membeli tiket penerbangan pertama dan aku membelinya dengan uang tabunganku sendiri. Begitu sampai disana aku akan langsung menghubungimu.  
Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Umma, percayalah padaku._

_-Junsu-_

Kim Umma menurunkan kedua tangannya lemas. Satu sisi ia lega mengetahui anaknya berada dimana, disisi lain dia pun cemas mengetahui anaknya pergi sendirian ke negeri asal mereka yang begitu jauh.

Kim Umma lantas menghubungi suaminya, Kim Appa.

"Yeobo, apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai disana?"

#Waeyo? Apa terjadi sesuatu?#

"J—Junsu… Dia pergi ke Korea pagi ini, sendirian…", jawab Kim Umma sambil menahan tangis.

#MWO?! Astaga… Anak itu… Aku mengerti, aku akan mengurus beberapa hal dulu disini, lalu kita jemput dia ke Korea, ne?#

"Aku mengerti…", jawab Kim Umma lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.  
"Junsuie… Begitu sulit kami mendapatkanmu, tapi kenapa kau bisa pergi meninggalkan umma semudah ini…", gumam Kim Umma mengingat betapa sulit perjuangannya memiliki momongan saat itu.

.

_**Flashback**_

23 tahun yang lalu. Rumah sakit Seoul.

"Umma… Bagaimana ini…", Kim Umma terisak dipelukan mertuanya, Kim Halmeoni.

"Sudahlah, pasti ada jalan keluarnya, aku yakin…", kata Kim Halmeoni mencoba menenangkan.

"Ta—Tapi… Dokter bilang aku tidak bisa punya anak, Umma….", dan isakan Kim Umma berubah menjadi tangisan memilukan.

"SShhh… Mungkin Tuhan belum mempercayakan satu malaikat-Nya padamu..."

"A—Aku ingin sekali punya anak, umma… A—Aku ingin menggendongnya, memandikannya, mengajaknya bermain…", lanjut Kim Umma sambil menangis.

"Dengar…", Kim Halmeoni menggenggam tangan Kim Umma, seolah ingin memberinya kekuatan lebih, "kau harus tegar… Semua masalah pasti ada solusinya, kau bisa saja mengadopsi seorang anak. Mungkin dengan begitu bisa sedikit menghilangkan kesedihanmu, kau tidak boleh stress, akan semakin sulit memiliki anak sendiri jika pikiranmu tidak tenang seperti ini…"

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, setelah melalui prosedur yang panjang untuk mengadopsi seorang anak. Akhirnya, senja itu, ketika matahari mulai memancarkan warna keemasannya…

Suara tangisan bayi dalam gendongan seorang suster terdengar. Kim Umma melihatnya dan mengambil bayi itu dari si suster, dan bayi itu langsung tenang. Kim Umma tersenyum karenanya. Dikecupnya kening si bayi dan mendekapnya erat.

"Selamat datang di keluarga kami…", bisik Kim Umma pada bayinya.

"Namanya Youngwoong, Nyonya. Han Youngwoong.", kata suster tadi.

"Sayang… Apa kau ingin mengganti namanya?", tanya Kim Appa pada istrinya yang begitu asyik menimang bayi cantik itu.

"Ani. Aku suka namanya… Youngwoongie… Tapi sekarang, namamu Kim Youngwoong, ne…"

"Semoga ini menjadi awal yang baru untuk kalian…", kata Kim Halmeoni yang juga menemani anak dan menantunya saat itu.

Tak lama mereka pun pamit pada suster dan petugas lainnya. Kim Umma masih saja menggendong bayi Youngwoong dan tidak ingin melepaskannya sama sekali. Kim Appa sudah siap di mobil diikuti Kim Umma, sementara Kim Halmeoni masih berpamitan pada para suster. Ketika Kim Halmeoni hendak menyusul anak dan menantunya ke mobil, seorang suster menghentikan Kim Halmeoni lalu…

"Maaf, tapi mungkin kalian harus membawa ini juga.", suster itu menyodorkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul bertuliskan huruf Y. J. diatasnya.

"Apa ini?", tanya Kim Halmeoni.

"Ketika Youngwoong diserahkan kemari, Ibu kandungnya memberikan ini kepadaku.", jawab suster itu.

"Ibu kandungnya? Jadi Youngwoong diserahkan ibu kandungnya sendiri untuk diadopsi orang lain?", tanya Kim Halmeoni tak percaya.

"Ne… Ibu kandungnya hanya seorang petani dan ia hanya sanggup mengasuh satu bayi… Maka dari itu dia menyerahkan Youngwoong dengan harapan Youngwoong bisa diadopsi oleh keluarga yang bisa menyayanginya, dan kukira harapannya terkabul sekarang…", jawab suster itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan satu bayi?", tanya Kim Halmeoni penasaran.

"Ah… Sebetulnya Ibu kandung Youngwoong membawa dua bayi saat itu, ku kira mereka bayi kembar. Percayalah, bukan hal yang mudah menyerahkan satu bayi meskipun untuk kebaikan bayi itu sendiri. Ibu kandung Youngwoong terlihat sangat berat melepas Youngwoong saat itu, tapi kukira dia tidak punya pilihan lain…", jawab suster itu.

"Kasihan sekali… Lalu dimana bayi kembar satunya?", tanya Kim Halmeoni lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, karena ibu kandung Youngwoong hanya menyerahkan Youngwoong saja."

"Begitu? Apa mungkin bayi satunya punya kalung seperti ini juga?"

"Ku kira begitu. Y. J. Y pasti untuk Youngwoong. Dan bayi kembar satunya pasti berinisial J. Jika kalian tidak akan mengubah nama Youngwoong, ku kira itu bisa membantunya menemukan saudara kembarnya suatu saat nanti…"

"Baiklah… Aku mengerti…"

Kim Halmeoni pun masuk ke mobil dan malam itu juga mereka meninggalkan Seoul menuju Kanada karena Kim Appa yang dipindahtugaskan kesana.

.

Kanada, 7 tahun kemudian.

"Kenapa dengan istriku, dokter?", tanya Kim Appa cemas.

"Selamat Tuan Kim… Istri anda hamil, usia kandungannya menginjak 1 bulan…", jawab dokter sambil tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Kim Appa.

"B—Benarkah?", tanya Kim Appa tak percaya.

"Appa… Umma baik-baik saja kan?", tanya seorang gadis kecil sambil menarik kemeja Kim Appa.

Kim Appa langsung memeluk gadis itu, ia tidak bisa menahan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan saat itu.

"Ne, Youngwoongie… Umma baik-baik saja, umma sangat baik… dan kau tahu Youngwoongie?"

"Hmm?", Youngwoong kecil memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Kau akan punya adik, Sayang. Apa kau senang?", tanya Kim Appa semangat.

"Adik?"

"Ne…", kata Kim Appa sambil mengangguk.

"Artinya, aku tidak akan main sendirian lagi, Appa?", tanya Youngwoong sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne… Kau tidak akan main sendirian lagi."

"Halmeoni…!", Youngwoong kecil berlari kearah neneknya dan menyampaikan kabar bahwa dirinya akan punya adik.

Kim Halmeoni tersenyum melihat cucunya begitu senang.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu, hingga akhirnya seorang Kim lain terlahir kedunia, dia, Kim Junsu.

_**Flashback end**_

.

Seorang gadis baru saja keluar dari bandara, ia menghentikan taxi lalu masuk kedalamnya.

"Ahjussi, bisa kau antarkan aku ke alamat ini?", gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada sopir taxi itu.

"Oh… Hotel Magenta, tentu saja, Nona.", jawab si sopir lalu segera meluncur ke lokasi tujuan.

.

"Selamat datang di Hotel Magenta, Nona. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?", tanya seorang resepsionis kepada gadis yang sama yang naik taxi tadi.

"Eum… Aku datang untuk menemui seseorang, dia menginap disini. Namanya Jung Yunho. Bisa kau menghubunginya untukku?", tanya gadis itu.

"Tunggu sebentar…", jawab resepsionis itu sambil tersenyum.

.

Di kamar Yunho.

KRINGG KRINGG…

"Ne?"

#Maaf tuan, tapi ada yang mencari anda..#

"Siapa?"

#Dia bilang namanya Kim Junsu.#

"Mwo?! Aku mengerti katakan padanya aku segera turun."

#Baik Tuan.#

'Apa yang dilakukan Junsu disini… Aish… Sebentar lagi Kim Appa dan Kim Umma pasti akan kemari juga, itu artinya (Jung) Umma akan kemari juga… Aish…', batin Yunho frustasi.  
'Bagaimana kalau umma tahu aku belum menemukan Youngwoong…', lanjut Yunho semakin frustasi. Ia segera keluar menuju kamar Kim Halmeoni.

TOKTOKTOK

"Wae, Yunho-ah?", tanya Kim Halmeoni ketika membukakan pintu untuk Yunho.

"Halmeoni. Junsu, Junsu ada dibawah sekarang…", jawab Yunho.

"Mwo?! Kenapa dia bisa ada disini. Astaga anak itu benar-benar…", Kim Halmeoni dan Yunho bergegas turun menuju lobby hotel.

Sesampainya disana, mereka mendapati Junsu sedang duduk di sofa sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar hotel.

"Apa umma-mu tahu kelakuanmu ini?", tanya Kim Halmeoni ketika sudah di depan Junsu.

"Halmeoni..! Ayo kita jalan-jalan disini…!", kata Junsu mengabaikan pertanyaan neneknya itu.

"Junsu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Yunho.

"Aish… Kenapa orang-orang sepertinya tidak senang dengan kedatanganku kemari?", tanya Junsu kesal.

"Kau tahu, aku kemari bukan untuk bersenang-senang…", Kim Halmeoni memberi pengertian pada cucunya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kalian mencari Youngwoong-eonni disini. Aku tahu… Tapi… Aku juga ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu Halmeoni… Aku juga cucumu. Kenapa kau hanya memperhatikan Youngwoong-eonni daripada aku. Halmeoni tidak adil!"

"Aish… Apa yang harus ku lakukan pada cucu manja sepertimu. Baiklah… Baiklah… Toh kau sudah terlanjur datang kemari. Tapi ku pastikan kau tidak akan lebih dari seminggu disini. Dan pasti sekarang orang tuamu sedang dalam perjalanan kemari.", balas Kim Halmeoni, menyerah atas sikap Junsu.

"YAY! Terimakasih Halmeoni…", teriak Junsu senang.

Dan sore itu, Junsu dan Halmeoni pergi jalan-jalan disekitar kota Seoul. Sementara Yunho meneruskan pencariannya dengan mendatangi alamat yang berhubungan dengan panti asuhan Bolero. Keluarga Kim sama sekali kehilangan jejak mengenai keberadaan panti asuhan itu. Karena suatu kejadian, mereka kehilangan seluruh dokumen yang bersangkutan dengan masa lalu Youngwoong. Itu lah yang sangat disesalkan Kim Appa dan Kim Umma.

.

.

.

Malam hari di sebuah rumah cukup megah.  
Sebuah keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari appa, umma, dan anak laki-laki tengah berkumpul menikmati makan malamnya.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan anak Tuan Kim?", tanya sang Appa pada anaknya.

"Appa… Harus berapa kali aku katakan, aku belum mau menikah, apalagi dijodohkan…", sang anak terlihat kesal dan mulai memainkan makanan dihadapannya, selera makannya tiba-tiba hilang.

"Changmin-ah… Kau tahu, ku dengar Tuan dan Nyonya Kim akan datang ke Korea menyusul putri mereka yang lebih dulu kemari. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu dulu. Mungkin setelah bertemu kalian bisa mengenal satu sama lain, hem?", bujuk Shim Umma.

"Umma… Ku kira umma ada dipihakku?!", kata Changmin dengan nada kecewa.

"Eeii... Kau sudah 25, kau harus mulai berfikir untuk meneruskan bisnis appa-mu, kau harus mulai berfikir untuk berumah tangga, kau harus berfikir untuk memberikan umma dan appa-mu ini cucu yang manis—"

"Umma!", teriak Changmin kesal.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu pada umma-mu, Changmin-ah.", sela Shim Appa.  
"Aku akan mengatur pertemuan dengan keluarga Kim. Ku harap kau akan datang dan tidak mengacaukan acaranya nanti, bagaimana pun Tuan Kim adalah rekan bisnis sekaligus teman baikku sejak bertahun-tahun.", Shim Appa mulai beranjak dari duduknya hendak pergi istirahat.

"Jika… Jika aku sudah punya pilihanku sendiri, bagaimana?", tanya Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?!", tanya Shim Appa.

"Ah! Apa ini soal gadis yang kau bicarakan padaku waktu itu? Apa dia bersedia menikah denganmu?", tanya Shim Umma antusias.

"Apa maksudmu?", tanya Shim Appa pada istrinya.

"Sayang… Mungkin kalau uri-Changmin memang sudah punya pilihannya sendiri, kenapa masih kita paksakan dia menikah dengan orang belum dia kenal…"

"Sebenarnya kau memihak siapa disini?", tanya Shim Appa pada istrinya lagi.

"Ahh… Kenapa kalian berdua menanyakan hal bodoh yang sama. Aku tidak membela siapa-siapa, aku hanya ingin cepat menimang cucu, itu saja…", jawab Shim Umma kesal.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa gadis pilihanmu itu. Bawa dia kemari akhir minggu ini. Kita lihat apa dia pantas menjadi seorang Shim.", kata Shim Appa pada anaknya.

Changmin menggenggam erat sendok di tangannya. Pikirannya tidak menentu sekarang. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

That's Not Me

.

.

Besoknya di kantor tempat Jaejoong dan Changmin bekerja.

"Kim Jaejoong, bisa kita bicara sebentar?", tanya pria tampan dan tinggi itu.

"O? Waeyo Changmin-ah?", tanya Jaejoong yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya, hendak pulang.

"Aku ingin minta tolong.", jawab Changmin ragu.

"Ne?"

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

Episode ini Un-edited.  
Ya.. Ya… Silahkan tumpahkan kekecewaan kalian pemirsa…  
Gahhh… Author sinting ini sedang stress karena pekerjaan yang tak kunjung dapat *curhat*  
Sepertinya banyak hal kurang masuk akal dalam cerita ini, tapi… yaa… telan aja lah ya *plak*  
Author suka baca ff angst, tapi ga nyangka bikinnya sesusah ini.  
Dapet ga sih feel-nya pemirsa? *ngga*  
Oh. Oke.

.

.

Balesan review.

**Julie YunJae**: heee… wae? Kkkk, gampang banget ini ketebaknya ne, ckck.

**Guest**: BINGO! Selamat anda mendapat doorprize, kisseu-yoochun *plak

**aichan**: nee… udah ketauan belom nih, masih penasaran ga? Masih dong, biar episode depan baca lg. kkkk

**uriesky**: hdeuh, pusing sangat chingu… appa pilih siapa ya, umma pilih siapa… masih jadi misteri, nyahahaha

**HeeLi**: Ne… umma kembar… uhh, seneng dah appa direbutin umma dan umma(?). Sudah lanjut. Baca lagi?

**xxruuxx**: review apa ini, sbg author untuk pertama kalinya baca review begini.. kkkkk *tendang*. Tebakan kesatu bener… tebakan kedua bener lagi… jyahh… abis deh doorprizenya… *tepokjidat*

**yolyol**: NE! masih kebawa humornya HTB nih… tuh episode kemaren juga, masih kebawa-bawa Jung Umma-nya *alesan gagal*. Apa author emang ga bakat kali ya bikin angst? Gagal dong ini ff O_O?

**LeeKim**: bingung bingung? Sekarang masih bingung? Pasti chingu sarapan 'kolecer' makanya bingung *apaan neh?!*

**Nara-chan**: Nah ini nehh… author paling demen dah ma Nara-chan… gomawo ne sudah mengingatkan author bego ini. Udah direvisi. Semoga ga ad revisi lagi disini, tapi kalo ad lagi, kasih tau yawh. Ihihihi… Noh, si dolphin ternyata adeknya Youngmma tu…

**yun chan**: sudah chingu *ngumpet belakang umma*

**meirah.1111**: Nah… emang paling pas, author sinting ketemu reader gila hahaha *highfive ma changmin* yang begini mirip sinetron kagak? Author sih jarang nonton sinetron *iya, gapunya tipi juga* *curhat*

**irengiovanny**: iya deh bersatu, tapi nanti ya… au tuh kapan… kkkkk. *dijewer*

**LuCassiopeia**: dimaapin ko chingu… kalem aja, gomawo sudah meninggalkan jejak. Dan tebakannya bener… kkkkk


End file.
